


病态关系

by Nurichane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurichane/pseuds/Nurichane





	1. 月桂树之丧

「……泽田纲吉。」

一张照片宝爱的压在桌垫的透明玻璃之下，桌上有一袋拆封的糖果，包装袋上紫色字体写着Candyfloss，几个白色棉花糖排列有序的倒在桌面上。  
「Checkmate，纲君。」  
紫罗兰色的眼眸难得出现如同孩子般天真的笑意，好似某种恶作剧成功，白兰把原本当作棋子的棉花糖揉在手中，发出愉快的笑声。  
嘟嘟嘟，桌上的数字电话声响打扰到他的喜悦，直到响了有好一阵子，白兰才不耐烦的接起来：「什么事？」  
「报告，首领，上次您说的犯人带来了。」电话那端小心翼翼的答话。  
「我只见活的唷。」  
「回首领，犯人还是活的，只有把双脚折断而已。」  
「嗯，只要能说话就好了……把他手打断再来见我。」漫不经心把玩手中的棉花糖，软绵绵的糖果在白兰手中融化。  
此时的白兰杰索享受能为所欲为控制所有一切的快感：杰索家族势力如日冲天，商业化经营的黑手党企业集团带来比传统低调的黑手党家族更丰沛的财源以及武力。  
这时代，谁能掌握最先进的科技，谁就有最强大的武力，谁就能占领最大的利益。

既得利益者。  
这句话不知道那位弱小的少年说了多少次，每次开口他总是笑着说着，但字句背后含着贬人的意思他可没漏听。  
想要全世界还是要一点代价，你说是吧？泽田纲吉。唔——只是被骂倒也不是挺好受就是，还是头一次这么有人用如此口气对他说话呢。  
电子门如同平交道口嘈杂哔哔作响，白兰双手展开放在沙发椅背上仰头。  
「进来。」  
噙着笑的声音解开电子门的声控锁。紧接着两名穿着白色制服的男人抬着一名被五花大绑人进来。  
「把他放在地上之后你们就可以离开。」紫罗兰色的眸子露出噬血的精光，两名下属鞠身推出这个空间。  
直到属下离开，整个空间只剩下空调的抽风声，白兰才缓缓开口：  
「我先自我介绍，我叫白兰杰索，杰索家族的首领，不陌生吧？而你是罗德亚……先生是吧？久闻大名——」  
被换做罗德亚的男子被绑在地上，嘴巴被塞入厚重的布条，但沾满了血迹。他只能默默的听着白兰的话语，承受这白发男子——世人所称的『圣徒』所给他任何打击，但即便现在手脚都被折断，他眼睛仍然炯炯有神没有出现任何一丝动摇。  
「啊，怎么不说回话呢？看来你的饲主是教育失败。」优雅的声线此时如蛇一样冰冷，白兰笑着从沙发椅上站起，走到被绑在地上的罗德亚身边，蹲下戳着他断掉的躯干，每一下都让罗德亚痛到皱眉。  
「嗯、这样说起来我好像太没有待客之道……」伸手把绑在罗德亚身上的束缚解掉，过程粗鲁不留情，男人手脚断裂的地方又冒出泊泊鲜血，脸色因为痛苦而凝重，但没有低头的意思。  
「你能有这种意志力真让我佩服，罗德亚先生，或着改称呼您杰尔斯上校？」  
一瞬间，倒在地上的男子眼睛睁大。  
宾果。「看来是被我说中了。」双手食指交叩，嘴角扬起一抹邪魅的笑容。  
「你、你怎么发现……」讲话的同时嘴角也流出暗红色的血，有几个字发音不太标准，牙齿断了几根、下颚也歪掉，看来曾经遭受到很残酷的对待。  
「怎么发现你是政府军的卧底吗？我相信不只我知道，连你卧底的对象彭哥列他也早就知道了唷。」  
「不可能！」半伏在地上的男子激动的说着，「十代首领绝对不可能知道我是埋伏！」不可能！那位首领对他如同其他人相同，都是十分友善温和的，如果发现他是卧底也不可能这么用心来关怀一个随时会背叛的下属！

『罗德亚午安，感冒有好一点吗？』

不可能知道。  
「呵呵，还称他为首领啊，短短八个月心就被收买了？」  
八个月。他连时间都知道的这么清楚——难道……一开始整个计划就被这个男人发现了？  
「这也难怪，只相处八个月是看不出来那男人的底线的。」白兰一脸笑意直盯着地上的男人。  
「如果照你所说……彭哥列知道我是卧底，那你抓我是有什么用意？」他开始害怕眼前这位年纪很轻的男子，他笑容是面具，让人无法看清楚他的任何心思。  
「其实，你们政府的游戏我也不想管。」白兰站起手放在身后绕圈走着，「但是，意大利政府干涉杰索家族和彭哥列结盟一事这让我很不愉快。」  
「啊——」男子痛苦的闭上眼睛，果然计划被发现了。  
「你也懂得吧？游戏步调不按照自己的规则，这十分难受呢。」  
这是意大利当今政府正所恐惧的事情：拥有历史悠久的彭哥列家族和占据现在大量势力的杰索家族若是结盟，其两家族势力便可以轻易的取代意大利政府，这是法西斯主义下的激进分子所不忍受之事，高层立刻拟定这次的卧底计划，派出军队上级军官要求务必需彻底达成任务。  
说来说去，家族与政府之前只为了争『权利』这颗最甜美的金苹果。  
「说说看，我该怎么对处理你呢？」  
不带笑意的眼睛越逼越近，罗德亚本能性的想退缩但四肢又无法动弹，如同被捞上来的鱼在沾板上挣扎。  
突然间一种窒息的感觉涌上，他想大声嘶吼、扯开喉咙尖叫，但是他连一口气都喘不出来，只能眼睁睁的看着紫眸接近着自己，然后如玫瑰红般妖艳的血喷出。  
啊……那是我的血？  
意识到这件事的同时，罗德亚也断了气，但是死后未阖上的双眼诉说了不甘与恐惧。  
恐惧，深深的恐惧，直到死亡来临也带不走……

「把这颗头和三千朵白玫瑰送到雾庄，我相信这次彭哥列一定很喜欢我送他的礼物。」  
两旁走了个人应声说是，便把头与尸身抬起恭敬的离开。  
玻璃垫之下照片里的少年，依旧笑容天真浪漫，彷佛这室的血腥永远与他无关。

彭哥列在树海中优雅宁静的庄园Nebbia，平时总是一派和谐，偶尔有仆役争吵喧哗、偶尔有守护者来来往往大肆欢迎，但如今道别从前的安详气氛，整栋庄园随着三千朵白玫瑰和华丽宝盒里的人头降至冰点。  
用檀木镶钻的宝盒被送至彭哥列十代首领的桌上，盒子还未开启就能闻到阵阵潮湿的血腥味。  
「十代首领…这是……」岚之守护者狱寺隼人严肃略为紧张的问着，要不是因为至件者也是首领身分，如此种诡异至极的东西他绝对不容许出现在首领面前。  
「白兰的礼物，潘多拉之盒。」泽田纲吉轻叹似的接话，遂烦心的打开窗户，让微风拂过他的脸庞，右手用力捏紧一张信条，也只有在这细微的动作才看得出眼前这人的不快。  
信笺上只短短下几字讯息，没有署名，但如此口吻与写法……也只有那个人会写这种东西给他。  
『第一片枫叶落地之时，期待在雾庄与你相会。』

「礼物？」在泽田纲吉允许之下，狱寺打开了盒子，恶臭扑鼻而来，干掉的血把盒子内部漆成褐色，人头从皮肤表层流出尸水，而眼睛等脆弱部分已经有腐烂的现象，狱寺隼人皱着眉头立刻把盒子盖起来。  
「这次白兰真的踰矩了。」山本武走进来，看了桌上盒子一眼。  
「跟白兰要全尸，把他埋了，棺材外……盖上家族徽章的布条。」纲吉再深深的吸一口气，努力缓和内心的情绪，前几日还看见这张不茍言笑的脸在庄园走动，现在已经死了。  
这样的罪跟孽，白兰你数的完背的起吗？

「要以罗德亚之名埋葬还是恢复他的身分？」狱寺隼人顺手递给纲吉一迭资料，里面是关于罗德亚的身家信息。  
「罗德亚。」肯定的回答，把资料连同手上的信条一期撕滥扔于空中，「什么杰尔斯上校的……打从一开始我就不认识。」  
白兰的杀人的动机和寄送这人头理由他很清楚，但就是因为太清楚了所以罪恶感才会如此沉重，要是…要是……  
『我，罗德亚誓死效忠彭哥列大空。』  
跪在他面前脸部线条如钢铁般坚硬的男人吻上戒指。

『我相信你的效忠。』  
而这么回答的他、信誓旦旦说愿意相信的他，反而害死这个男人。  
死、了。

听，茵湖岛上的月桂树在哭泣。

只带着一两个随身行护，白兰优然自得的来到彭哥列大宅，简单的白色背心与酒红色衬衫衬托出他的仪表不凡，他向来讨厌黑手党各个黑西装黑领带白衬衫，还没死就把自己搞成随时可以出殡的模样——虽然的确是这样没错。  
「你这家伙来这里干么——白兰！」  
出来迎接的是狱寺隼人，祖母绿般的眼眸表明十分眼恶这个白发男子，他总是笑得太理所当然又太不自然。  
「我是来找彭哥列的，呵，你们家的首领收着了我特制礼物，应该是连道谢都来不及了吧？」  
「你——」语窒，跟这种家伙无法说任何道理！  
「让开，」虽然还是摆着笑脸，但是紫罗兰色的眼睛没有温度，「只是个守护者而已，想妨碍首领之间的对谈吗？」  
直接穿过狱寺，白兰仿傲身无他人的径自走去首领办公室。  
「十代首领……不在这里。」要不是担心危害任何家族同盟关系，他，狱寺隼人发誓迟早要把炸弹塞在这人的笑脸上。  
「是吗？」  
不在首领办公室的首领会去哪里？只要稍稍了解泽田纲吉这个人的，都可以轻易的猜出他的下落——纯粹的大空遇到星辰殒落等事情，只会去那一个地方。  
茵湖岛。  
名为岛，实际上是一片平地，取名为叶慈诗中对故乡深切盼望的田园美地，但讽刺的是，茵湖岛上没有大豆没有蜂蜜也没有乡村之景，事实上这里是一片哀丧的墓园，是连光线都不忍垂怜之地。  
在雾中、水气之中，白兰看到那抹略为沧桑的影子立足于新建的坟前，苍白的脸上只有平静，澄黄色的眼睛闭上双手合十，这么圣洁的为死去之人祈祷着。  
不是Naïve而是Innocent。白兰一直这么觉得：同样是黑手党来到教堂圣父面前，他就过于矫柔造作，只怕亵渎了信仰；可是他不一样，即使身染鲜血，还是会在月光之下洁净孤高的绽放。

「你怎么来这里？」泽田纲吉放下祈祷的神态，一脸严肃的看着来者。  
白兰轻笑，「我是要来拿回礼的。」蹎起脚尖，皮鞋踩在枯叶上发出沙沙声响，他把右手放在胸前，宛如教皇猊下在他面前虔诚优雅的跪下：  
「久违了，彭哥列大空，同盟之主，黑手党最年轻的教父。」  
「你不用对我下跪，我不习惯也不接受。」  
「吶，亲爱的纲吉，我是对我的信仰下跪。」白兰拉起纲吉的右手，轻轻在他手臂上留下一吻。  
「……这次你僭越了。」眼睑下垂，脸继续看着墓碑，墓碑上清楚刻着罗德亚的名字还有出生死亡时序以及圣经经文。  
「怎么？这种人值得你凭吊？」  
不解的看着坟墓石板上的桂冠，整片墓园最外层种满了白玫瑰，但摆放在墓碑上的永远不是白花或是各种颜色的菊，反而是月桂树的叶子青绿色的枝叶所作成的桂冠。  
大空说，每个为家族死去的都是英雄，所以以桂冠凭吊。  
月桂树年年长青，原本茵湖岛上种满了月桂，但因为光线和气候等因素，不利月桂树生长反而都死光了。  
「没有什么值不值得问题，只要他对我效忠……」  
「喔……？一个是达芙尼另一个是阿波罗？」  
「呵，」泽田纲吉轻笑，「你希腊神话看太多中毒了。」  
「只是，」原本空无一物的双手出现一束白玫瑰，「达芙尼最终发现了阿波罗的心意……不是吗？」  
纲吉默不作声。  
「跟我合作，」白兰继续说道，「只要我们两个家族连手，我可以把世界送给你。」  
「我拒绝，白兰‧杰索，这里没有接受的理由。」他指着墓碑。  
泽田纲吉直视白兰的眼睛，「如果是在流血以及欲望底下的得到世界，即便送我，我也不要。」接过白兰的玫瑰右手金黄色火焰燃起，整束玫瑰被燃成灰烬。  
「白兰，你的世界从来没有其他的人，也没有我。」  
「继承首领的意志，我跟你也不相同，我只想保护我该保护的，金钱权力什么的，对我来说没有实质上的意义，也不重要。」  
「白兰，这世界上还有什么东西值得你倾心保护？」

好一个傲然风骨。白兰在心底称赞道，就是这双清澈但又充满英雄般悲怆性的眼神，才会自始自终不断的吸引着他；利所不动、名所不动。  
美丽的白蔷葳只能以鲜血饲养，是吧？

真想看到，这双眼睛有所迷惑的那一天……自从第一次在舞会上看见他那时候开始，有种想要破坏毁灭的心态不断涌出，在黑手党的世界已经沾染了几年，彭哥列的大空仍然伸手不可触及，哪怕现在他就站在他的面前，泽田纲吉依旧离他很遥远。  
「合作破裂？」轻挑得问着，彷佛没有任何损失。  
「正是。」沉着的回答，年轻的脸上是超过年龄的成熟。  
白兰笑着，脚步往后退了一步，「啊，你看！」突然惊乎，手指天边。  
「什么？」  
就在仰头看向天空的时候，白兰凑身过来，飞快在他脸颊上留下一吻。

「你、你——」手反射性的抚上，到刚才为止的王者之风宣告破功，泽田纲吉发现需要紧握住自己的拳头才不会失手揍向这个男人挥拳。  
不能揍他不能揍他不能揍他不能揍他不能揍他不能揍他不能揍他｜｜他是彭哥列贵宾要是揍了他我下场一定会比这家伙更惨……努力的自我催眠。  
想想里包恩的枪还有只穿内裤奔跑的丢脸日子啊，泽田纲吉！而且欧洲人都是亲脸颊打招呼的，没有什么！  
「欧呀，彭哥列你还是一样可爱。」  
即使在黑手党的腥风血雨之下磨练出老成脸孔，他还是保有纯真。  
「你不适合成为王者，」白兰说道：「到我的羽翼之下，成为只为我唱歌的黄莺，那张脸太过苦闷不适合你。」  
「办不到！」  
泽田纲吉敢赌上他所有财产，白兰杰索这家伙一定有病，而且还病得不轻！  
「一而再再而三拒绝我的提议真是伤我的心呢，彭哥列十代首领。」  
谁叫你的提议没有一个是正常的，连半个都没有。  
「如果是自找，那也别有所怨言了，白兰大人。」  
「吶，我最亲爱……亲爱的彭哥列十代首领，泽田纲吉——」说出媚惑般的恋人絮语，直到现在还没有一个女人不臣服在这媚惑的声调下。  
「你以为你是罗兰巴特吗？少恶心了！」  
只可惜他遇上的是泽田纲吉，话还没说完就已被吐嘈作结。  
「喔拉，纲君也知道罗兰巴特啊？」  
「不要叫我纲君，我跟你一点也不熟。」  
「呵呵，不客套对待你的贵宾了？」  
「道不同不相为谋。」  
「下一次……见面的时候我们就是敌人了吧？」紫罗兰色的眼眸失去平日张狂的色彩，内心非常惋惜。  
「没错。」泽田纲吉笑着回答。  
若是这男人成为敌人一定十分可怕，但他现在还没有认输投降的打算。  
「那么，期待与你为敌的那一天。」  
白兰挑衅的看着泽田纲吉，泽田纲吉以坚定的眼神看着他。  
「嗯，我等着。」

可敬的敌人。

白兰笑着离开茵湖岛，这时候的他还由衷佩服这位少年。不能得到手的东西总是最美好的，犹如这里没有月桂，所以月桂的象征才自此出现意义。  
阿波罗中了Eros的箭头所以爱上达芙尼，但中了顿箭的达芙尼却不接受阿波罗的爱，化身为月桂树。  
「呵，要是只是棵月桂树这么简单就好办了。」  
那他便要世界成为桂冠，戴在月神露娜的金黄的发丝上。

这又是很多年以后的故事了。


	2. 撒旦、天使和女孩

本来还是一方之霸的黑手党家族彭哥列，三天内位于意大利的总部受到毁灭性攻击。

由于敌方是突袭，当时在西西里岛上的彭哥列宅院除了首领之外，连一位守护者没有，虽然敌方在不短的时间内已经累积一定的实力了，但众人从未料到这个家族的首领敢这么明目张胆的对彭哥列首领直接进行攻击。  
由两个不同背景的黑手党组成的全新家族——米尔菲欧雷，名义上有两位首领，但真正掌权的是那个被称做圣徒但行事风格心狠手辣的男人，白兰。  
一度与彭哥列家族友好的杰索家族瞬间变了心，关于此段故事江湖上传来传去不外乎是原本白兰想要取代彭哥列现任大空，但是失败等老掉牙筹码，而事情的真实两边家族都不清楚，只知道双方BOSS面对晤谈之后两方就断绝同盟关系，速度快到连彭哥列门外顾问都说这不是明智的决定。  
但是让世人更错愕的是两方在断绝同盟不久，正是元气大伤的时候，彭哥列首领还做出自毁羽翼的举动：毁灭悠久古老的决定性力量——彭哥列戒指。  
彭哥列首领是疯了吧？他在亲手断绝彭哥列的生路！果然，就在彭哥列内部元老与首领争执不休的时候，白兰趁机攻击，无疑的是对彭哥列进行近似毁灭的打击。  
各个胆小怕事的彭哥列元老马上要现任首领给他们一个交代，岚之守护者和雨之守护者在第一时间回到西西里岛。在两人陪同之下，拿到恶魔邀请卡的彭哥列十代首领踏上前往密鲁奥菲雷总部的路上。

~序幕拉开~

疯了、疯了！他们的首领一定是疯了！熟知白兰要做什么事情的高层人员，都这么想着。

「这个任务很简单，所以绝对不容许失败……知道吗？」口气虽然是那么云淡风轻，但每当白兰用这种口吻说话的时候反而造成手下的人更大的压力。  
会议室变得吵吵闹闹，底下的人交头接耳，如同彭哥列内部混乱，这个新并的家族也是如此，白兰能继续待在首领位置也只有一个理由：他有绝对的力量。  
但是，他竟然下达此种荒谬的指令……

『没想到这么辛苦的收集指环和匣子攻击彭哥列却为了那种理由！』  
『私欲啊……放虎归山就会有被反咬的一天！』  
『这种行动……会成功还很难说……』

众人你一句我一句的抢着说话，目的就是要让白兰打消那疯狂的念头。这个任务一点也不简单，虽然彭哥列没有了戒指……但是那个男人——黑手党教父彭哥列大空还是一样危险，想要打倒根本没这么容易，更何况是要生擒。  
「喔？没想到米尔菲欧雷的六吊花只有这点能耐？活捉已经失去爪子的猫真的有这么困难？真是太令我失望了——」  
白兰故作一脸失望样，双手搁置在椅背上两脚伸到桌面，马上有人激动的起身。  
「白兰大人，这项任务请交给我。」  
「欧呀，那我就等着收礼物了唷。」  
「请您放心，白兰大人。」

戏剧第一幕即将上演，疯了疯了，哈姆雷特疯了、麦克白疯了。

To be or not to be——但这不是问题，因为主人给了答案：只准成功不准失败。  
TO BE 。

「期待着你的到来，泽田纲吉。」

绯红色的布幕背后，恶魔翘着双腿坐在银制的宝座上浅笑着，一片漆黑之中，淡紫色的眼眸是唯一的光，闇色的羽翼在黑夜之中挥舞。

~Act1.~

先是眨了几下试着睁开眼睛，眼前本来一片朦胧，然后越来越亮，眼神逐渐聚了焦，四周才慢慢清晰了起来。  
支手把自己撑起，「咳——」想要说话，但是喉咙很痛，声音十分沙哑，低头轻咳了两下，一个水杯就这么挤到他的视线前。  
「喝，你昏迷好多天了。」  
稚嫩的女声世故的压低音量，脸色表情一片漠然，是不属于她这个年纪该有的表情。  
「呃，咳，妳是……？」那张脸不是普通女孩的表情，看是看着她却感觉不到什么其他意图。  
「仆人，主人命令我照顾你。」声音平版且冰冷，眼神空洞。  
明明只是个的孩子……表情却那么可悲。  
「不是喔，」他冲着女孩笑道，「我是想问妳的名字。」  
「名字……？」  
由于喉咙还是不太舒服所以点头响应。醒来时已经大抵看过四周，这个房间如同渡假小屋一样优雅舒适，角落有几个大书柜，从未紧闭的窗扉望出可以看到蔚蓝的海洋……不清楚这是哪里，只知道远离熟悉的陆地。  
女孩犹豫了一下才开口，看起来心不甘情不愿的回答：  
「芮塔。」依旧是面无表情的回答顺手把水杯塞到纲吉的手中，「喝水，」看着纲吉似乎还想说些什么，她抢先开口，「其他等我通知主人后再问——」  
「不用通知唷，我亲自过来了。」人还没走进这室内而声音先传到，脚步到了门口停了下来，提醒似的在未关紧的门敲了两声。  
「主人。」芮塔恭敬的对来者行礼。  
「白兰？」  
看见来者是谁的纲吉恢复机警，澄黄色的眼眸微瞇，十分快速的回想发生了什么事情，记得在前往首领双方晤谈的时候他突然觉得一阵晕眩……看来昏过去的原因与他脱不了关系。  
「嘘，小声一点，纲君，外面的人都以为你死了唷。」勾起一抹得逞的邪笑，眼睛直盯着坐在床上的人。  
闻者态度并没有多大的动摇，但是从眼波流转他看的出他的浮荡，这张紧绷的脸在白兰眼中看起来苍白的要紧——哎呀，那股想撕毁的欲望又流露出来了呢。  
「怎么回事？」金红色的眼睛直视白兰想要这个男人给他一个解释，冷静的衡量现在状况，如果外界真如白兰所说传出他的死讯那他必须立刻回去，现在正逢家族上下内忧外患之时，他是首领没有资格躺在床上，更何况——十分担心大家听到这个消息的反应，尤其那个人……  
迅速掀起棉被离开床铺，站在地上的剎那因为太久未进食导致体力衰弱所以脚步踉跄，一个天旋地转只好先蹲跪在地上，下一秒凭着意志力迅速的利用旁边的矮柜把自己撑起，沉着脚步走到白兰面前：  
「让我离开，白兰。」  
自己现下的处境一定与这男人有干系，但此时还是低声下气先行离开才是上策。

「多么……脆弱啊你，彭哥列大空，」泽田纲吉从床上爬起来的虚弱模样都落在白兰的眼中，现在的纲吉传说中的彭哥列完全不同，啊，这么说也是第一次见到如此脆弱没有防备的他……  
「你觉得这间房间舒服吗？」  
虽然上下两句话没有什么连结，但是纲吉立刻就明白话中的涵义：这家伙是有目的性的把他带到这里，而且没有让他离开的打算。  
「你就这么想得到彭哥列？」纲吉不再走了，穿着蓝白条闻睡衣的他坐回床上，「就算把我当人质彭哥列也不会是你的——」  
「哈哈哈，」白兰突然的笑声打断纲吉的话，「纲君，你真是太让我失望了。」迈开长腿走到纲吉身边，牵起他的手在手背上恭敬的留下一吻，「已经没有彭哥列戒指的彭哥列家族，我要那个旧时代的产物干麻？」  
好你个白兰。  
纲吉不动声色的把手抽回来，「那敢情米尔菲欧雷如此大肆周章的攻击彭哥列用意何在？」  
「哎呀，答案不是很清楚吗？」紫罗兰色的眼眸望眼欲穿的凝视着纲吉。  
对上那双紫色眼眸，不难发现的含藏着许多情绪，崇敬、笑意、恶意及让纲吉不舒服的……疯狂般的情欲。  
「想要钱？」故意说出一个不可能的答案。  
「不是唷，基本上我不缺彭哥列那点……呃，小钱？」  
话都说得这么白了，纲君你在装傻就不可爱喽。  
现在虽然明白，但是他也绝对不会说出那个答案，太愚蠢了！  
「不要钱吗？先让我回去，我在寄感谢函给你。」  
「猜不到我想要什么吗？有超直感闻名的彭哥列十代首领。」  
「不想猜。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」白兰又忍不住的仰头大笑，弯下身头靠在纲吉耳边说道：「我想要的在我面前！雾庄的主人，西西里岛的君主，里世界的国王，彭哥列十代首领。」  
「……。」虽然早已知道答案，但是听到白兰亲口说出又是另一回事，这人，有病。  
「这么软弱又坚强的人吶，你的灵魂不断吸引着我，所以上天把你带到我身边了，我的天使。」  
哇喔——连天使都出现了。  
「只穿白西装的你不就像是天使洁白的翅膀？」白兰认真的问着。  
「世界上穿白西装的人很多，在中国白色还是代表死亡的颜色。」好看的眉挑起，纲吉跟着一本正经的回答，「让我离开，不然我自己走。」  
「如果我说不呢？」瞇眼笑着。  
「那，我只好让你答应。」  
现在的他手上没有戒指没有拳套，但以他的实力要凭自己的意志力燃起死气火焰不是难事——把觉悟化成火焰。  
正在这么做的时候身体突然躁热，「呃——」甜腻的血从喉咙冒出，胸口如火烧一般难受。泽田纲吉再次跪在地上，两手捉紧胸口冷汗涔涔。  
排斥反应？体内的波动紊乱，他没有办法顺利点燃火焰。但是为什么会这样——？抬头看到白兰依旧高深莫测的笑着。  
「这是为你特制的药喔，让鸟乖乖待在笼子里就必须剪掉他的翅膀，所以这是必要的，对吧？」  
这家伙果然疯了……！  
缓缓蹲下面对着纲吉黄澄色的双眼，「不要生气，你只要听话我是不会伤害你的……」伸出手摸着那欲望已久的如蜜般的头发，声音略为沙哑低迷：  
「这座岛是为你打造的，喜欢吗？」  
他的答案是不服输的金红眼眸回瞪。  
欧呀呀——他最爱的鹰待在鸟笼里面还是一样保有傲气呢。  
「少碰我！」纤细的皓腕挥开，力度过大在白兰的手上留下红印的同时，那双思似笑非笑的眼中出现难堪的神情，这让泽田纲吉残存的一点人性痛了起来。  
「抱歉——」下意识的道歉话语脱口而出，但这两个字一说出就后悔。  
「没关系的……吶，纲君，答应我，乖乖的留在这边好吗？」两手捧紧纲吉的双手，口气半是请求半是胁迫的问着。  
「彭哥列十代首领不可能答应这个要求，你知道的。」  
「吶，纲君，」白兰笑着侧脸磨蹭着纲吉耳朵，如同情侣般一个字慢慢说出暧昧不清的话语，「如果我说不杀其他的人呢？」  
澄黄色明亮的睁大，不杀……  
「没想到我一个人的命这么值钱，可以抵的上彭哥列上下全部人口吶。」满是嘲讽的语气。  
「没错，只要你待在这里，我就永远不会攻击彭哥列唷。」笑瞇双眼。  
永远。

这两个字很吸引他。纲吉低下头沉思，如果只要一直待在这里就能换到一直想要的和平，那么何乐不为呢？家族成员的脸孔依依在眼前浮现，这些都是他最爱的人……而他早已布满血腥的双手，如果，他还有能力救人……  
「你的回答？」  
这场选择的赢家是在白兰手上，不论泽田纲吉的选择如何，他依然可以把他留下只是形式上不一样罢了，这出戏剧从拉开布幕的开始他就喊了将军。  
「留下。」肯定的说道，眼神不畏惧的对上白兰意味深长的笑眼。  
呵呵——多么坚定美丽的双眼，宛如世界上最美好的宝物，一而再再而三的吸引我。  
「明智的选择，彭哥列。」再次伸手拥抱眼前瘦弱的身躯，亲昵的覆盖他的唇，而正如他所料，他只是僵硬但并没有拒绝  
「请信守你的诺言……」这句话暧昧的在耳盼呢喃。  
白兰笑着，美丽的白蔷葳正静谧的绽放月光之下，他先要动手拔掉那刺，才能彻底的占有这株玫瑰。

「让第二幕上演。」  
恶魔依然摇着酒杯，在人骨搭成的王座之上伸长腿微笑。

~Act.2~

自从达成协议的那天过后，白兰再也没有回到这座岛上。  
泽田纲吉试着沿着海岸走了几圈，但还是不清楚这里是哪里，不像自家首护者有着聪明的脑袋，他只知道是某处温暖的海域上，海水跟天空一样蓝，一望无际，唉，还是那个废柴…这个时候。  
既来之则安之，他虽然认输但还不打算投降，眼下不妨好好真正休个假，虽然是这个内忧外患的节骨眼上，被他家庭教师知道一定会说重话的吧？还有总是说话狠毒事实上是关心他的六道骸……不由的发笑，这个样子好端端的又死又活又去渡假绝对会被好好训话。  
现在能独自一人享受清静，这也是要感谢白兰——虽然看他不太顺眼，那张笑脸跟眼睑下的刺青宛如嘻笑的小丑。  
所以现在伟大的彭哥列第十代首过着如同退休的老人生活，除了房子书柜上的书，他就只剩下散步睡觉和吃饭，偶尔想聊聊天，但是在这座岛上除了芮塔之外他并没有看见其他的人，而芮塔又躲他避如蛇蝎，常常在他沉思的时候就把餐具摆在他的桌上了，一声不响的离开。  
有时候在房子外面乱晃或跳到海里去游泳的时候，可以感觉到芮塔的视线，但就是看不到她的人。他曾经怀疑芮塔是不是机器人不然怎么那么困难察觉到她的气息？但是摸到餐具上的余温的时候立刻打消这个念头。  
除了找不到人陪他说三道四之外，他还蛮能自己怡然自得的，远离腥风血雨的日子耳边再不想起枪声和火药爆炸声，顿时好像回到十年前，那个人生平乏但也平凡的时候。  
「真希望有PS6或着是Wee呢……好久以前跟蓝波破公主斗恶龙到第七关还没玩完，答应他要抽出时间……」坐在沙滩上的纲吉看着海边喃喃自语，也只有这个时候才想起许许多多未兑现的诺言。  
真是太讽刺，在的时候不能为大家空出时间说说话，直到这时候才懊悔，彭哥列十代首领可以死去，但是泽田纲吉呢？哎呀，不论是彭哥列十代首领死去还是泽田纲吉，那个人应该是会很伤心的吧？已经可以想象被拉着领子破口大骂的情境了。  
就这样独自坐在海边从日正当中到夕阳西下在到星空满天，坐到想起来还有肚子会饿这件事情跟海风的凉意索侵袭才回到房子里，晚餐依然热呼呼的在桌上，房间还多出PS6跟Wee以及许多最新的游戏光盘。  
原来芮塔是神灯精灵——

要是这小女孩能够跟自己说说话不要让他一直自闭那就会更好，第一次这么久的没看见另一个人有点不习惯，大宅人人熙熙攘攘，宾客守护者男侍女佣瓦利亚，没有一天是安静的……有心堵这个女孩也不是不行，但是他不喜欢强迫人。  
慢条斯理的把晚餐优雅的吃完，这是他当上首领第一件学到的事情，无论何时都能极尽优雅的餐桌礼仪，据无良家庭教师说这是黑手党首领的气度。  
吃完饭冲个澡便去躺了，工作量庞大的他对睡眠时间十分重视，开玩笑要是改公文会开会打瞌睡下场决对比死还更惨。  
直到床上传出均匀的呼吸声，这时门被轻轻打开一角，一个女孩走进来悄然无声的把餐具收走。  
临走之前一瞥月光底下显得洁白的面容，和柔软黄褐色的发丝，不由得吶吶的开口：  
「……不一样——」  
与所见所闻所想之完全不同。

第二天睡到中午起来的纲吉，决定花一个下午把游戏玩一玩，把光盘放入主机之中看了屏幕选单这才惊觉——好样的这都是双人游戏，一个人玩多闷？平常他在玩的时候还有其他人挣着抢着游戏杆陪他破关，还记得地一次云雀学长玩Wee的时候把手把还真的拿去打人，下场就是手把当场报废，还好蓝波有帮他出一半的钱买新的。  
再来，一个黑手党首领不拿枪只拿着游戏游戏杆在屏幕前挥来挥去象话吗？他曾经被严厉警告做出任何破坏形象的举止绝对不能让其他人知道，虽然这里看似没有其他人，也没有任何监视设备，但白兰这（变态）一定用别的方法监视着他：例如芮塔。  
考验毅力和耐心是吧？  
起身把电视关掉走回到书桌旁，假装要批改公文的把A4白纸把摊在桌面上，再从抽屉拿出一支钢笔，沉甸甸的笔有重量的握在手中，抛到空中转个两圈，突然心血来潮想画出自己记忆中的家族成员。  
「先从六道骸开始画，菠萝发型眼睛颜色不同就是六道骸……」线条歪歪斜斜的再纸张上勾勒出一棵菠萝，然后再加上眼睛。完成了，这就是六道骸！虽然显得他一点美术天份都没有。  
「唔，再来画狱寺好了，了平学长都叫他章鱼头……好像是这样……这样吧？」线条随意乱撇，在嘴角加上一根烟就是狱寺。  
「……奇怪，画男的都画不像，那我来改画京子！要把她画得很漂亮……」长长的头发、大大的眼睛，只是线条严重扭曲。  
「没错，京子就是这么可爱！」  
把画纸拿到眼前欣赏，满意的点头，接着更有精神的动笔画下所以记忆中的人物。

「眼神十分凶神恶剎的就是云雀学长！」  
「哈哈笑瞇眼的就是山本！」  
「里包恩一直带着的黑色帽子！」  
「列恩是绿色的变色龙！」  
「蓝波的头发是卷卷头！」  
「碧洋琪的料理是无敌……」

泽田纲吉一个人百般无聊的坐在书桌前画着，一张纸接着一张纸，涂涂擦擦的就画了好几张，一张张纸上浮现出各种脸与表情，一股惆怅感和无力感由然而起……  
脱离平日首领高雅风范，他选择放纵自己过着日子，不用工于心计、不用笑里藏刀、不用做任何违背他意愿的事情……会选择留下有多少成分是自私呢？早就厌倦了，黑手党的首领的日子，他的笑容越来越假、他的心越来越沉重。  
遇见的人越多那么要保护的人就越多，所以听闻京子在日本遭受袭击的当下他就决定离开她。  
只要离开就不会受伤吗？这只是胆小鬼的想法。  
每次看到负伤回来的家族成员们，他的内疚往往把他吞噬，可是他还摆出首领的样子，斥责任务的失败。那人死之后他变本加厉，随着一次次任务的完成、一年年的过去，斥责的话越发严厉而内疚却越少，他憎恨如此的自己。  
累。  
愧疚的眼泪不知所然的流下，他同时也憎恨他的无力。为什么世界就不能永远单纯如同Innersfree的简单美丽？  
想着想着，模模糊糊的倒在桌上，眼睛阖上之时他感受到有人轻柔的抚着他，是京子吗？笑容轻盈的如同向日葵。  
「……你不舒服吗？」头上传来微弱的女声，是芮塔。  
他没有回话，只是闭上眼睛默默的摇头。  
看见他似乎没心思搭理自己，芮塔决定动手整理桌面腾出空间放晚餐，当手伸出要把画纸挪开时纲吉握住她的手腕。  
「别动。」  
只是轻轻的扣上，但是在前额刘海下盖住眼神那沁寒的目光让芮塔整个人都动不了。

「唔……呀——」无名的压迫感让她呼吸困难，好像有绳子勒着她的脖子，她没有办法正常说话……甚至呼吸！剎那间她有一种预感，她现在要是动一下会死。  
直到察觉芮塔身体不自觉的颤抖，纲吉才把她的手放开。  
「……抱歉。」  
她的脚步立刻松软坐在地上，无言的对上他黯淡金红色眼眸，立刻把晚餐餐盘丢在桌上皱着一张白脸转身跑开。  
「稍等一下。」伸手勾住她的裙子，芮塔抿着唇回头怒瞪着他。  
「可以稍微陪我说说话吗？」纲吉扯出一个比哭还难看的笑脸。  
那是一张很苦涩寂寞的笑脸，触动内心的过往。芮塔知道眼前的男人是恶名昭彰的黑手党首领，但是她没有办法对这样的笑容拒绝。  
「只是…说话的话……」应该没有关系吧？只是听他说话应该不会违反主人的规定……没想多久便眨着长长的睫毛，走到纲吉对面的位置坐下。  
「对不起，刚刚对妳这么不友善。」  
芮塔摇头回应。虽然只知道这个男人叫做泽田纲吉，除了名字之外没有更多，但是她觉得他不是那种伤天害理无恶不作的坏人，不是如主人所说的那般……  
「这是…什么……？」她指着桌上的纸张问着。

「这些都是我重要的……家人。」

家人。说到这两个字的纲吉是用一种很哀伤的语调说着，短短两个字就有一种永远无法割舍的意味，这层意义上让芮塔羡慕，那些人也是很幸福的吧？能被这样喜爱着……这个念头迅速占据了她的脑袋。  
「字呢？」她指着纸张上的字。  
「不懂吗？」他轻笑，「这是日文。」在日文底下补上意大利文。  
「不是……」芮塔咬咬嘴唇。  
「嗯？」  
「字…不论是意大利文还是日文……都不懂。」  
纲吉的眼神出现一丝惊讶，现在都在倡导人道平等的世界，怎么这个年纪的小孩会看不懂字？「妳今年几岁？」  
芮塔茫然的看着纲吉又低下头，「不太清楚……」  
「学校？」  
摇头，「……很久没离开这里了。」  
「那，可以告诉我发生什么事情吗？」澄黄色的眼眸闪烁着月光温柔的看着芮塔。  
第一次，有人用这种语调，只看着她然后问她最想要听到的『怎么了吗？』也是第一次感受到这种情绪温暖得要落下眼泪。

好像，在很久很久以前，她就在等待着能有一个人这样的听她说话，现在她等到了吗？

~Act3.~

芮塔说，她从小就没有父母，在贫民窟长大的孩子这点并没有什么不同，她住在亲戚的家中，但是每个人生活那么困苦还有谁愿意好好养她呢？每天每天的，只是为了不让自己挨饿而努力，她咬着牙做着超过她年纪粗重的工作，在寒冬里提水洗衣服……这样悲惨的生活到她青春期时被推上高峰。  
她的婶婶以两袋金币的价钱把她卖给了城市里面的风化场所，而她在第一天看见一个喝醉酒的男人，正打算猥亵她的时候突然发狂似的把男人杀了。忍耐已经到达极限，由上天降下来命运的不公平就由一刀刀刺进男人的体内得到纾解，她朝天大哭但是手还是停不下来，血溅了她满身，最后，她倒在地上，旁边有一个白色头发笑容如同小丑的男人在拍手。  
白兰。  
所以她跟着他离开。  
从头到尾，芮塔是用很平淡的口吻说着这些痛苦的经验，她的眼神祥静但是没有希望，过去的她如同死去，宛如以不知道自己年纪的方式抛弃所有回忆。  
但是太可怜了。纲吉握紧拳头想着，贫民窟、雏妓、犯罪……这些东西他杜绝在彭哥列所有地盘上出现，但是仅这样还是不够，他顾得了东就顾不了西，他想要保护的人太多那他要牺牲的人就要更多，所有善的选项一定会有恶的副作用。  
什么彭哥列十代首领？还以为自己能做些什么事情，但事实上连眼前的小女孩都救不到。  
「我可以教妳意大利文。」泽田纲吉认真的说着。  
「嗯？但是……」  
「虽然是我日本人，但是意大利文至少也学了十年——」  
「不是那个原因……」下意识的咬着唇，「主人说……」  
「妳不想学吗？」  
「想。」诚实的回答，她真的很想要认识字藉而此拓展到认识世界，这栋房子摆满了各种著作，每本书都像个秘密，呼喊着她去翻阅。  
「谢谢妳。」泽田纲吉轻轻揉着她的发说道。  
什么……为什么要突然道谢？但是她还是摇着头说不客气。

生活了多了一个人一切就变了样子。现在的纲吉享受这个沉静的和平，这种如同渡假小屋里悠闲的日子出现了转变，因为芮塔。  
芮塔在纲吉看来是个发育不良的小女生，童年的经验和鲜与人接触造成她的言词空泛，所以纲吉说了很多以前的事情，试图让芮塔对世界产生兴趣，不要一直被痛苦的过去所牵绊着。  
他从他看过的东西、吃过的食物开始讲起，从学校到暗恋的女孩还有他的家族成员开始，泽田纲吉现在和芮塔做在屋外的树荫下，看着蓝天和大海说着许多从前有趣的事情。  
而芮塔对纲吉的感觉以急速的改观，她本来就对为黑手党的印象很差，而当她知道他就是传说中彭哥列十代首领的时候，她只是更加厌恶，在贫民窟里看到太多黑手党的侵占的事情，所以她自小对黑手党就没有好感。  
可是纲吉不一样，他很温暖、他的言词充满善意和对人类的喜爱。  
「——那群家伙只会增加我的麻烦，现在想想当时就该教训他们。」  
「呵呵呵呵，」芮塔笑得花枝乱颤，「好有趣吶，真的好想看看那些人。」

越是听他说与家族成员互动的故事，她就越羡慕……这样的感受她从来都没有，所以当他现在知道的时候，她变得贪心到也想要拥有。  
现在芮塔像只猫慵懒的枕在纲吉腿上，斜眼盯着正在看书的纲吉，突然灵机一动的开口：  
「吶，纲吉，你可不可以也保护我？」扯着纲吉衣角问着。  
「怎么这样问呢？」放下书不解的看着嘟嘴的芮塔，透白的窗帘遮不住阳光与海浪声，沙啦沙啦拍打宛如催眠曲。  
「因为很羡慕……家人朋友那些的——」有点不好意思，撇头玩弄自己的手指，脸颊是少女特有的红润。  
「那我会一直在妳身边。」说什么我会保护妳太过英雄，说早就是了又过于自以为是……斟酌一下选择这样的回答。  
女孩给他一个浅浅的微笑，似乎满意她所听到的：「吶，纲吉，如果可以，那一天你能带我离开吗？」到哪里都好，好想去见那些跟他一起长大的人，好想去吃他说很好吃的异国小吃，好想在外面的世界遇到更多像纲吉这样的人。  
「有机会的话，我会请白兰让妳离开。」  
「咦？」把自己撑起来看着纲吉，「那你呢？你不离开吗？不想再去见他们吗？」  
「……如果能早一点遇见妳的话，就能带妳去日本了。」他叹息。  
「我不懂！为什么你要留下来？」芮塔摇着纲吉手臂问，纲吉回给她一个苦笑。  
「为什么呐……」不正面回答。  
「可是再也不能见到思念的人很痛苦对吧？纲吉不像我…就算我一辈子都在这里都不会有人难过——」失去比没有更痛苦，知道什么是温暖就不会想要继续冰冷，所以认识纲吉的她没办法回到自闭安静的无声世界。  
「很抱歉，我很自私也没有能力。」接着两人沉默，窗外只剩下海浪拍打在沙地上的声响。  
澄黄色的眼睛透露出落寞跟遗憾，最难过的就是做出决定的他。白兰虽然把他软禁在这里，但谁知道哪天他照样死于白兰的枪下？  
沙啦沙啦，窗外是海浪拍打沙岸激起如丝的雪白浪花。  
芮塔丢下我去准备午餐这句便离开，这间宽敞铺着红蓝民族风地毯的房间变得十分安静，纲吉看出窗外的蓝天发呆，这时节在雾庄连雪落地的声音都听得很清楚吧？  
怎么可能不阻止自己去想念。  
残酷的发现，原来自己在利用着芮塔的同情心来排除自己的寂寞，冷笑挂在嘴边，继续翻着手边的小说。  
黑手党真的没有一个是好东西，他自嘲。

芮塔现在坐在厨房里发呆，纲吉说他可以让她离开，可是没有纲吉的话外面的世界还是一样有趣吗？她从未遇见像纲吉这样的人……小时后的记忆以来人类只是会不停的伤害她，那些陌生人的脸孔都带着嘲讽。  
那不如就跟着纲吉一直待在这里吧？想到这个念头心也跟着飞扬起来，对呀，她早就放弃那些了，那为什么不好好的永远跟纲吉在这里呢？  
永远！这样似乎也不错，既然没有人知道纲吉活着那她就代替那些人成为纲吉的家人！  
决定了！要快点把这个好消息告诉纲吉，她是多么好心愿意陪着他呢，而且是永远唷。抱着这个想法芮塔雀跃的跑出厨房，一踏出门的时候不小心撞到男人的胸膛。  
「呜，痛……纲吉你怎么站在这边——啊——」倒抽一口气，眼前不是她所以为的那个男人，而是白兰。  
「主人。」对白兰的恐惧让她方才的笑容荡然无存，立刻恭敬的低头，双眼盯着鞋面不敢正眼看这个男人。  
「午安，小芮塔，妳最近跟我最的白蔷葳走的很近呢。」头顶的声音虽然很愉悦，但是芮塔听出来其中的不妙。  
「主人，我——」  
「嘘，」白兰的食指抵在芮塔的唇上，紫罗兰色的眼睛透露晶光，「不要再说话了唷，这个样子就太不可爱了。」  
芮塔乖巧的阖上双唇。  
「那么，破坏规则的人，我要怎么处罚她呢？」  
瞬间脸色惨白，大大的眼眸中十分惊恐，「那个、我——」  
啪一声，脸颊出现红肿，鲜血顺着嘴角流下。  
「狡辩是不对的唷。」白兰笑容灿烂的说着。  
白兰朝她伸出大掌，颤娓娓的将手伸出去，乖顺的跟着白兰走道一处走廊的尽头，这里只有一个高脚桌，桌上有一只花瓶和一幅挂画，白兰将花瓶转动同时，旁边的墙壁随着花瓶打开成可以容纳一人宽的门。  
门内是黑暗的阶梯，阴森的冷风顺着阶梯迎面吹来，在这个气候温暖的小岛上芮塔第一次感到寒冷。  
双脚突然不听使唤，脚步便得十分沉重，白兰牵紧她的手拖着她进入地下阶梯里。好可怕好可怕——明明是温暖的双手，可是散发出来的感觉却像要推她到地狱。  
顺着阶梯，白兰和芮塔一前一后往下走，哒、哒、哒。空荡荡的脚步声让自己有坠落的感觉，不知过了多久，楼梯才变成平地，这里是一处小型的监牢，分割三个空间，每个空间都是独立密闭的，没有窗户门面也是整面钢板，只有一个可以供食物进出的小孔。

「乖乖再这里待上三天，这是处罚唷。」  
惨白的点点头，芮塔自己走进去其中一间，进去剎那就感觉到强烈的压迫感，而门外白兰笑瞇瞇关上门的时候，这空间只剩下黑暗。  
墙壁与地板是特殊的吸音材质，没有光，绝对的黑暗，就好像处在没有尽头的噩梦之中，她害怕想要喊叫，但是却听不到自己的声音……软绵绵的地板把她绊倒，忽然摸到自己的脸时，才发现脸上是满满湿黏的液体。  
一点一滴的，从五感官丧失功能，没有视觉，便丧失对空间的判断；没有听觉，便丧失对时间的判断，而人类没有时间跟空间感就会连自己都消失。  
她想大声喊叫，她哭泣，此处太黑太安静了，刚刚的光明恍若隔世。  
她就要发疯了吧？黑暗与纲吉的侧脸互相重迭，她拥有的太少，还来不及回忆，强大成为整体的黑暗就把她吞没，她甚至无法站立。

倒在地上同时，发现只有手掌握拳指甲掐进手心内的痛觉才让她感觉她还存在。 

~Act4.~

芮塔消失已经三天了，泽田纲吉坐在窗边翻著书想着。今天的午餐又是莫名奇妙的出现在他桌上，稍为分辨一下气息，为他送餐盘的人不是芮塔……虽然很在意，但是芮塔要是存心躲着他也没有办法。  
手中拿着厚厚的书藉，但是心思完全不放在书中的文字里，眼神从窗户飘走，这时候的光把穿着简单白衬衫的他照得透明。  
然后门扉咿呀一声打开，头发凌乱小脸上布满泪痕的芮塔突然出现在他的面前。原本干净整齐的衣着被撕得破破烂烂，身体上多出许多触目惊心的抓痕，指甲有些剥落，血凝固在指尖。  
但最醒目的莫非是走路颠颠倒倒的她手上握着的银白小刀，温暖的光线打在刀锋上反射出金属冰冷的光。  
「对不起——对不起……」芮塔眼神涣散脚不踉跄的说着，「对不起…可是……主人说我不杀死你就要让我回去——呜…好可怕我不要啊啊——」太恐惧导致她的话语支离破碎，如同她整个人。  
不要不要不要——在黑暗太久的她眼睛还不太是适应光，模模糊糊的只看见纲吉的轮廓，精神无法集中，只记得主人在她耳畔下的那道命令：杀死泽田纲吉，否则继续回到永远的黑暗中。  
「怎么了芮塔？」把书摊在桌上，走进蹲在芮塔面前询问着。  
看样子她这个样子起因是他…又一个人因为他……  
喀噔，平常能干的脑袋  
「呜——纲吉，你可以被我杀死吗？求求你求求你……」迷离的眼神和粉嫩的唇吐出死亡的字句。  
让我杀死你，让甜美的血流出你的身躯然后逐渐冰冷。  
「……只有我死，妳就会安全了吗？」  
芮塔流着眼泪用力点头。  
「那好，」泽田纲吉抚着她的长发朝她微笑道，「不用担心了，现在妳安全了。」温暖的手覆上芮塔握紧银白小刀的手，小心的把刀子接过自己手上，然后不犹豫的，把刀刺进自己身体里面，红润的血狂泻喷飞。  
「纲吉？」还不清楚发生什么事情，纲吉却在流血了！怎么了？怎么了？  
「没有…事情唷。」依旧是如同太阳般和煦的笑颜，苍白的手把芮塔的眼睛阖上，就在模糊要失去意识的同时，纲吉转头朝门边的角落说道：「白兰，你要遵守你的承诺不伤害她。」然后坐在地上靠着墙，闭起那漂亮温和的金红色双眼。  
「不要呀————！！！」这时候才知道发生什么事情的芮塔抱头尖叫。意识集中的瞬间，她闻到大量恶心的血的味道。  
白兰从阴影走出脸色阴骛，横抱起坐卧在血泊中的纲吉，手上的戒指燃烧，鲜血迅速止住。  
本来打算让纲吉杀了芮塔，但没想到这步棋下错了，好在他在这里看着，否则他也会永远的失去他的白蔷葳。  
「我不会让你离开我的。」他再次笑着，抓起芮塔想跟他抢人的小手，看着她时脸上的笑容扭曲，「嗯…小芮塔妳还有一点用处呢。」  
「放开纲吉放开他放开他！」  
「因为没有完成任务所以要好好惩罚妳唷，小芮塔。」抓着芮塔两只手硬生生把她推到角落，「把她带下去。」  
听见惩罚两个字，芮塔的脸瞬间变得苍白，嘴唇颤抖的蠕动，但只吐出浅浅的音节。「不…要、」眼泪滑过面无表情的脸蛋，双眼睁圆，她杵在原地四肢动弹不得。  
看着白兰把纲吉逐渐带远，白兰的背影越来越模糊，她突然发觉，梦，只有那么短。  
而现在她连挣扎的勇气也没有。

命运是一件很可悲的事情，芮塔现在才明白，她的一生只不过是被白兰决定的廉价剧本。

~Act4.~

泽田纲吉从病床上醒来，这房间不同于他之前所睡的房间，从天花板到墙壁床单都是纯白一片，甚至连橱柜都是漆上白色的油漆，床头旁的白瓷花瓶插着是白色蔷薇花。  
有一种死亡的气息在房内蔓延，自己是唯一有颜色的物体，这感觉很…毛。  
但泽田纲吉也不是什么简单的人物，房间颜色的问题并没有困扰他太久，他比较在意的是现在的情况是芮塔在哪里。  
「白兰、出来——咳、咳。」太用力说话得下场就是吐血，他刺了自己知道那刀有多深，他应该死了，但是还活着，伸手摸向自己的伤口，不意外的发现一点伤痕也没有，可是身体十分虚弱。  
用力垂一下，咬紧牙根站起，顾及不得自己双眼还视线模糊，靠着一点点视力和感觉，手扶着墙走到外面。  
庆幸的是他这样走动并没有被任何人拦截，也没遇到其他人。白兰可能料想他一时半刻清醒不了，所以很放心的把他丢在这里，但是体力糟到一个极致，要在这个完全陌生的地方找人根本是天方夜谭。  
「唉呀，纲君醒来啦？恢复的比我想象中快呢。」轻凉的嗓音从后方传来，顺着声音回头，纲吉看见白兰站在走廊的深处，白色的背心突显出沾上的妍红。  
「她在哪？」纲吉隐着怒气问。  
「好可怕的表情吶，纲君。」右手搓着下巴故作害怕。  
「我说，她在哪，您是听不懂吗？白兰先生。」视线比方才更为模糊，弯曲身体贴着墙壁，双脚现在连站着的力量都没有，但是他还是要去找芮塔。他有一种感觉，要是再次昏迷，之后一定会永远见不到她。  
「在哪里啊？大概是被玩坏了、丢了吧？」  
「你……！」  
三步并做两步，白兰轻快的走到纲吉面前，轻轻松松的把173公分的纲吉打横抱起。  
被抱起的瞬间天旋地转，下一刻身体就在白兰的手臂上，还来不及挣扎，白兰便开口：「不过既然是纲君的要求，让你看看她也没关系，至少我还不想让纲君讨厌我呢。」  
「放开我。」  
故若罔闻，「感谢我吧纲君，说爱我也可以，因为你的愿望我都会一一实现。」  
白兰永远面戴笑容，但皮囊肌肉线条堆起的笑容掩藏不住眼底下的疯狂，他有时候不太了解，拥有全世界的他为什么还拥有不了彭哥列十代首领？  
纲吉失去挣脱的力气，暂时配合让身体休息，白兰愉悦的抱紧他朝黑暗走去。

地牢最深处，隐约的看到一个小小的影子趴伏在地上，断断续续的低吟声在这空荡荡的牢房中有一种窒息的感觉。  
纲吉知道前面那个瘦小的身影是芮塔，但是找到芮塔的他却慌张起来，伴随着耳边细小破碎的声音，还有一股浓浓的血腥味，明明尚有一大段距离，但是鲜血特有的腥味却好像就在鼻前一样。  
「到了，不过好心劝你不要离她太近，免得…我不小心做出什么事情。」叹了一口气，白兰把纲吉放下来，踩地瞬间双脚重心不稳，整个人往白兰倒去。  
「哎呀，没想到纲君这么不想离开我呀？我好高兴。」  
「放开。」虽然处于劣势，但泽田纲吉仍然是里世界的君王。  
「请。」  
摆手，而泽田纲吉也如他所料的倒在墙边。  
好脆弱好脆弱，这样的泽田纲吉只要轻轻一捏就会死了，那些每天啃食自己的烦乱也会消失吧？要把他做成标本好还是把他改装成只会听话的人偶呢？这问题白兰考虑了很久，但也迟迟没动手，这样矛盾的心情自己也很怀疑。  
脆弱、又强大美丽的生命。  
光想到这点他就兴奋的颤抖，欲望肿胀不堪。

「芮塔？」纲吉拼命的想要奔向芮塔身边，却整个人彷佛浮在空中，不管多么想大步迈进，可是脚步却虚软的踏不出去。  
「……起………对——」残破的声音如跳针的录音带。  
「芮塔！」听见芮塔口中发出语意不清的呢喃，知道她还活着的时候立刻往前冲过去，沿着墙壁跌跌撞撞的跑到她旁边。   
「……」  
眼前的景象是地狱。

少女裸露着身体，那双幼小纤细的手：正确来说是手臂，已经不见了，可能是同情、可能是嘲笑，不知道是谁在断掉的伤口上缠上了纱布，但是这种马虎的缠法显然无法达到它真正的功效，纱布随意的挂在断臂上，殷红的血把它染上瑰丽的深红。  
漂亮的双腿也断了一只，但残留下来的右脚也无法再使用，弯成那种角度骨头都碎了吧，左边曾经是腿的地方，积了一摊血，伤口上有被火烧过的痕迹像是刻意让她不再流血。  
再把视线往上移，裸露的身体上满是凌虐的痕迹，不难想象曾经受过的暴行，尤其是一条从右胸到左大腿的伤痕，纲吉甚至看隐约从伤口看到正在蠕动的肠。  
还有那张可爱的脸，纲吉只看了一眼便别过去，本来是漂亮浅灰的双眸，笑的时候会闪烁，如今只剩下两个血洞。

「芮…塔。」眼泪不自觉流下来。  
纲吉跪在芮塔身侧，只是呆呆的看着眼前的少女，他甚至不敢摸她，怕就这样第二次伤害芮塔，她流了这么多血还能撑到现在就是奇迹，白兰凌虐她又不让她解脱，这是何等的残酷？他甚至还可以听见芮塔被挖出眼睛时哭喊的声音。

「对…起…」

「芮塔，我是纲吉，妳说的话，我已经听见了唷。」压抑心中愤怒的冲动，很温柔很温柔的说着。

「对…不…」芮塔并没有回答纲吉的话，只是机械式的重复「对不起」这三个字。  
「纲…吉，对…对…不起……」  
撩起沾血的头发，果然血凝固在耳朵上。  
「白兰——！」  
为什么？为什么要这么残忍的对待一个没有能力的女孩？芮塔还没成年，她的人生却要葬送在这黑暗的地狱，没有人同情她、没有人怜悯她，她甚至还没享受身为人该有的日子，却将要绝望的离开！  
「啊啦纲吉君，你还是不要离她太近比较好呢，谁知道她现在有多脏？你现在又这么虚弱，万一被传染可就不太好唷。」

真美呢，人类崩溃的瞬间。

「滚。」金红色的眼眸透出杀意。  
「我是担心你唷。」显然不在乎纲吉说的话，甚至还更接近了一点：  
「呵呵，有什么好生气的？这只是对小芮塔的惩罚而已。亲自折掉她的双手，是因为她曾经摸过你…我砍掉她的脚，是因为她用来主动接近你；挖出她的眼珠，是因为那双眼睛曾经有你的倒影；剩下的耳朵，我不用讲了吧？呐，纲君，只是对手下的处罚，没必要大惊小怪。」  
「你这个疯子！」泽田纲吉简直无法相信有这种人的存在，同性之间的迷恋已经很不正常了，没想到白兰做出他更无法接受的事情，毫无人道的对待一个女孩子，也不准她死。  
「呵，我只是在做我该做的事情，你是我的，怎么可以允许别人触碰呢？纲君的误解让我心痛吶。」   
「不…起……起……」芮塔的声音不断的低喃。  
——直到现在芮塔还在赎罪。

「已经…没事了……」伸出颤抖的手轻轻抚摸芮塔的头发，「白兰，你知道大空火焰还有一个特性吗？」  
「嗯，什么？」不解纲吉的意思，他现在强忍把芮塔的头打烂的冲动。  
「——还是我的能力呢……」自问自答，「活着，才可以遇见喜欢的人、还有许多幸福的事情，然而死了就什么也没有。」双手放在芮塔的脸上，轻柔的开口说道：「所以，如果现在妳的世界一片漆黑——」  
轰，纲吉手上出现细微的火焰。  
「……那，就让我来，为妳点灯。」火光越来越亮，不同于大空纯粹的橙色，还是可以再生细胞的晴之火。  
「咳！」反作用亦或是强行使用不属于自己火焰的关系，怵目惊心的血从纲吉的口中溢出，以意志力点燃死气之火已经是不可能的事情，他还不借外力转换火焰性质，这种办法连听都没有听过。  
白兰瞬时看得痴迷。  
芮塔身上大大小小的伤口快速消失，肌肤逐渐变回原来的雪白，虽然断掉的四肢和被挖出来的眼睛已经没有办法医治，但是纲吉还是拼命的想把芮塔破碎的身体拼起来。

他以生命为代价来点燃火焰。  
意识又很快的离自己远去，视线看出去只剩下芮塔模糊的轮廓，手脚冰冷到没有感觉。但哪怕命运在怎么悲惨活得在怎么痛苦，只要有那么一口气在就有希望……这样的执念盘据纲吉的脑海，直到芮塔整个人抽动起来，他才松一口气，下刻抱紧芮塔然后昏迷。

里包恩、罗德亚、茵湖岛上的人，十年前的他、现在的他，泽田纲吉仍然温柔得无法面对身边的人死去。


	3. Innocent vs Lust

「你是谁？」  
「…泽田纲吉，白兰‧杰索的爱人。」  
「这里是哪里？」  
「…我的家，我不会离开的地方。」  
「我是谁？」  
「…白兰‧杰索……我的爱人。」  


「嗯哈哈、哈哈哈哈！」  
白兰得意的笑出来，而且越来越大声。他终于成功了，让泽田纲吉变成自己的所有物，虽然对纲吉现在的表现并不太满意，他所认识的人绝对不会有这种木讷的表情，但是还有时间，他可以慢慢的教。  
「纲吉，过来。」朝坐在床上的人招手。  
「是，白兰大人。」纲吉面无表情的起身走过去。  
「我说过叫我白兰就好呢，小纲吉就这么想惹我生气？」  
「白兰……生气？」  
纲吉脸上仍然没有表情，白兰随即笑笑。  
「嘛，跟你开玩笑而已不用当真，」伸手把纲吉拉进怀中，「好难看的脸，快笑给我看。」  
「笑？」  
「就像这样唷，嘴角弯弯上扬，对了，你快摆出我们第一次见面的那个笑容。」  
「嘴角弯弯上扬，像你？」  
「呵呵，亲爱的纲吉，我从来——没有笑过。」  
「？」  
「算了，不懂没关系，你只要在我身边我就满足了。」  
只要「你」在我身边，就够了。

「啊——啊……」  
暗红色基调的房内，吟糜声不断。  
地板是质感很重的水钻蓝灰大理石，墙面贴满镶金红暗色，房内装潢明显是巴洛克繁复之后的洛可可风格，刻意简单又在细节上奢华的做工，还保留发现新大陆的影子，热带植物与珍奇贝壳还有那张刻意摆放的大床，在在显示这房间主人的恶趣味。  
「啊、哈——不要——」脚被抬到肩上，羞耻的地方硬物持续进出。  
长时间未照射太阳的关系，泽田纲吉的皮肤散发出病态的苍白，头发也因长久没有修剪的关系，流海长至遮盖双眼，黏腻的汗水，几根褐色发丝贴在脸颊及颈肩上，双手即可盈握的腰痛苦的摆动着，明明是男人却有女人般的抚媚身段。  
雪白无辜的身体斑红如落花点点，象牙白的颈项、锁骨、胸前乃至白嫩的大腿内侧都是如此，在男人恣意妄为之下，如同秋天的枫叶转为血般的嫣红。  
也只有情欲高涨的时候，泽田纲吉空洞的眼神才会染上迷雾，脸颊转为红嫩，也是这时候白兰才能确定『泽田纲吉』是属于他的，他为他摆动，他为他喘息。  
「你真的好美，纲吉。」总是带着嘲讽笑意的紫罗兰眼睛再也无法从媚惑上移开视线，他现在是一心一意的爱着、狠狠的贯穿。  
宽大象征性扣上一处的衬衫无法完全遮蔽粉白色的胸膛和吻痕，随着白兰进出动作，衬衫领口触暴露更多春色，金红色的眼神迷离，小嘴开合口吐兰芳。  
白兰居高临下的看着他，现在的他与曾经说话的他在脑海中不断迭合，他从好久以前就注视着他，原本如绵羊般的少年在复活者死亡之后迅速变成高雅城俯的猛狮，彭哥列王者血统加上手下中心不二的守护者，倒是就这么下错一着棋——背后的用意也不得而知，然他可以成功的得到他。  
他盯着身下的人那双眼睛，曾经是不可触及的现在却躺在他身下喘息、吶喊，思起此白兰变更加兴奋加大了动作一进一出，男人的身体绝对不比女人好抱，他也并不是同性恋什么的，只是刚好是他，泽田纲吉，这就是理由，眼下除了泽田纲吉再也没有人能引出他的欲望。  
想要狠狠的污染他，听他哭泣求饶，听他用那个温和哭哑的嗓音求着他不要了他才肯放手。  
我的白蔷葳，我的泽田纲吉。

「白兰……大人——我已经不行了，呜…」被白兰拐进房间已经是三个小时前的事情，身体各方面已经疲累到一个极致，但是身前的人还是不罢休。  
白兰用着他完全不懂的语气，一遍遍求着。  
他说他「爱」他。  
「纲吉，怎么又加上大人呢？」总是冰冷的紫罗兰色眼中出现紫色之外的流光，俯身低头亲吻底下的人，他感受到他的呼吸，他感受到他的脉搏跳动，好近好近，彷佛他们真、的在一起。  
纲吉两手贴在他胸前摇头，没有回话。  
「累了吗？」嘴上好心的问着，双手却伸到小腹处恶意拉扯。  
「呃……」如所料的到抽一口气，眼泪泛出，现下是完全没有还手能力的傀儡娃娃。  
这样的他还算是泽田纲吉吗？白兰只是随意想想并不想要得到真正的解答，反正现在能占有他就好，持续用力进出，持续沉沦。  
把白如初雪般的身体弄脏、弄坏，让自己的欲望得以填满，他不要一个人活在这个肮脏丑陋的世界之中，世界被他踩在脚下，这样的高度只有彭哥列十代首领明白。  
可是泽田纲吉输了，他输的彻底，连同「自己」完完全全的输掉。  
随着高潮脸颊泛红身体颤抖不止，「不要！」樱唇嘶喊出拒绝的话语，在白兰手掌泄下那瞬间，马上因为过度疲累昏睡过去。  
在昏迷的身体持续抽差几下才把肿胀的欲望抽开，他还没得到满足…大概这生也无法满足了，低垂眼睑宛如酒神狂醉的双眸贪恋的在那句身体上穿梭，他想要记住他的每个样子每一吋肌理，热切的渴求。  
走近浴室快速冲凉，优雅的穿起散落在地上的白西装裤酒红背心，离去之时不忘偷捏昏去的柔软脸颊，看着熟睡人皱紧的眉头，白兰突然觉得，这应该就是幸福的感觉。  
「我去工作了唷，纲、吉，这世界没有我果然不行呢。」在粉红色的唇上留下一印，看着那张略显紧闭双眼苍白的脸欲望又开始奔驰，哎呀必须要克制自己呢，白兰对自己说，他真的还不想被讨厌，自从上次昏迷中醒过来后纲吉的体力变得很差，睡眠时间远远大于正常人。  
轻轻的盖上棉被，把遮住眼睛过长的流海拨到一旁，他说，我晚一点回来，随即拿起外套转身离开。  
连关门时都安静阖上，深怕扰人清梦。  
直到门外的脚步声走远，泽田纲吉才缓缓的睁开眼睛。

不是故意装睡，真的是很累，尤其下身麻的发酸，每动一下就有黏稠液体从那个地方流出来。他皱眉，感觉非常讨厌，他一定要去洗澡。  
这是一种很矛盾的感觉，每当他对上白兰那似笑非笑的眼睛时，白兰说他爱他，那到底爱是什么呢？紫罗兰的目光却像透过他看着另一个人……更何况那个字眼有一种强烈的违和感。  
他失忆了，这是白兰说的，他说他们是爱人，但是他没有记忆可以证明。

呵呵，是这样的……吗？  
「谁？」  
左右看看，房间依然安静的沉寂静，只有空调抽风声。大概是太累听错了吧。索性不管，先把身体弄干净比较重要。  
随手拉一条毛巾走近浴室里，恼怒的把浸满汗水和不明液体的衬衫丢在地上，湿湿黏黏的感觉真的很难受，很快的扭开连澎头和浴缸上的水龙头，他需要好好泡澡休息。  
先把身体冲洗抹上沐浴乳，冲掉泡泡再抹一次沐浴乳，不是洁癖，只是纯粹不喜欢身上有味道而已。  
虽然白兰对他说很多次忘记的事情不用刻意回想，但是他心中总是有一个疙瘩，他觉得他的人生有一个断裂，过去与未来衔接不起来；白兰对他说没有事情他只要好好修养就可以，可是内心有一个角落在不停怀疑。  
我到底是谁？  
他不是第一次被这个念头吓醒，总觉得有一个很重要的约定忘记了，总觉得有一个责任或着很重要的人……他没有办法让自己完全安心处于这种状态，他也知道这些事情不能对白兰说出口。

你，真的想知道吗？  
又是那个声音，温润带点苍凉的声音，在一次巡视四周，明明是一眼可以望尽的浴室却没有半个人。

我在这里，一直都在。  
什么意思？纲吉不明白，突然出现陌生的声音但没有看到自己以外的人，平常这是一个很诡谲的经验，但意外的自己完全没有害怕的感觉。

这里。  
如同着魔般从浴缸里走出来，跟着声音走着，然后他看见那个声音的主人，从镜子里。  
同样是金红色的眼睛，但多了坚定和不可侵犯的威严，这个人上下发出一种历经沧桑庄严肃穆的感觉，双手在胸前交叉扣着下巴露出浅浅的笑容，黑白条纹手工上好西装以及纤细手指上的突兀戒指。  
「他」开口：  
你不会忘记，只是暂时想不起来而已。

忘记什么？果然是很重要的事情吧？  
是的，必须要马上想起来的事情，否则你会后悔。  
后悔？那是什么意思？  
镜子中的人没有回答。  
跟那个人说你想要看海，最漂亮的海，答案就在那里。

「哪里？什么？等——」  
镜中的人消散，又回到是那个彷徨无助的自己，一样的眼睛，但与那方前那双自信比起来，现在镜子所映照出来的眼睛，是多么空洞无神。  
「……纲吉？」  
白兰拉开浴室的门踩进来，看到的就是纲吉表情略为慌张双手抵着镜面的样子。  
「怎么？又不舒服？」顺手拉起毛巾盖上纲吉的身体，另一之手拿出吹风机，把纲吉抱在腿上替他吹头发。  
淡淡的瞥了白兰一眼点头。这就是累？胸口有一种郁闷无法化解，他曾经问着白兰他到底是谁但每次都被白兰忽悠过去。  
『纲吉，你就这么想知道所有的事情？万一你知道以后我们就无法再一起了呢？』  
那是一个伤心的眼神，白兰曾经这样恳求他。  
这样的眼神让他什么话也说不出来。  
「果然是在屋内闷太久了吗？」白兰自言自语，看着纲吉柔顺的样子，自己在不知不觉中也被感染，动作十分温柔。

他不要其他人靠近纲吉，所以纲吉的三餐等方面都是由他亲手准备。  
他不要那双清澈的眼睛倒映出不是他的脸。  
他，  
不要。

这里只要有纲吉一个人就可以。  
只要在纲吉身边，内心的疯狂就开始慢慢平息下来，也不是第一次替纲吉吹头发了，不确定是从前的习惯还是纲吉总是太懒，他洗完头发一定连头发不吹直接往床上躺。  
这一点真的很像小孩子，白兰忍不住笑出来，要是说彭哥列首领有这样的一面没人相信吧？  
彭哥列十代首领吗……？

『白兰——』  
『白兰……』

「什么？」现在才回过神来，他刚刚恍神了。  
「……白兰先生，我想出去走走。」  
走，有离开的意思，不管怎样你都想要逃开我，是吗？  
看见白兰眼神中拒绝的意思，纲吉马上接口：「只是想出去看看，好想见到阳光…」他直觉性的回答。  
「喔？我的小纲吉，你只是想晒太阳？」  
「嗯。」  
阳光、夏天和笑声，不知道是谁的记忆，有一个栗色头发笑容如蜜的男孩站在一群人之中，隐隐约约的还可以听到吵闹嘻笑的声音。  
随即淡淡的笑起来，这一抹笑颜剎那间让白兰呆愣。  
到底这个人还是这个人…他曾经看过很年轻时的纲吉这样笑着，那时候他一身白西装，气质仍然单纯，那时候世界不不算太糟……突然的，有一股名叫思念的感觉涌上心头足以把他灭顶。

思念那个仍然站在世界顶端睥睨群雄的他。  
『又是你，白兰‧杰索。』  
但是他被我亲、手毁灭了。

啪搭——  
一滴水掉落在纲吉手臂上。  
「白兰……？」不解的问着。  
「哈哈哈哈哈！」白兰突然仰头大笑，一手扼住纲吉纤细的项颈，「纲吉，你一定是上天派来毁灭我的人吧？」掐住的力道增强，但泽田纲吉只是把眼睛闭起来，没有丝毫反抗。

你为我呼吸，你为我摆动。  
但，  
被支配的是我。

紫罗兰色的眼眸再次看着他，注视纲吉平静的面孔不由得怒气上升，「你就那么想死吗？纲吉。别忘了要是你死——」  
被掐住脖子无法呼吸的纲吉努力挤出声音，「唔、呃，什么…忘？」  
忘了什么？倒不如说只记得什么。  
「可恶。」松手让胀红脸颊的纲吉得以继续呼吸，是他把他从鬼门关边抢救回来、是他一次次跟他约定他不能死，当然现在也不允许他离开。  
「咳咳咳——」现在两手痛苦的抓紧领口，不自觉的咳嗽大力呼吸，「白兰？」  
又是那空洞什么都不明白的眼神。  
他现在的确不明白，爱、恨、纠结、甚至愿望……现在的「泽田纲吉」一样也不明白。  
「好过份吶……纲吉，你就这么想离开我吗？」  
「……」他只是看着那双已经疯狂的眼睛。  
「但是，」掐住下颚，嘴唇若有似无的抵在纲吉红色的唇上，「我不会…让你离开…唷？」然后用力的啃咬那张没有表情的脸，紧紧的把他拥入怀中，呼吸他洗完澡淡淡的香味。  
这大概就是爱吧，恍惚之中白兰这样想着。  
「我会带你出去走走，倒是有那么一个地方，还真想让你看看呢，纲‧吉。」

啊，无论怎么铭心刻苦，都比不上真实在这里的你。  
是吗？  
你说是吗？  
纲、君。  
但是，这个问题不会有人回答他。

二、  
此处同样的纲吉也不知道这里是是哪里，失去记忆之后世界对他而言成为一本书，值得他发掘认识，尚且明显得温暖气候别于之前的阴冷，广阔的「海洋」和「天空」都构成舒适温暖的意向，连风都是醉人的呢喃私语。  
下了飞机， 纲吉第一个就是脱掉鞋子在「沙滩」上行走，闷热的沙砾与脚底轻处的摩擦感是「新」的体验。  
白兰看了一眼笑着走过去，「喜欢这地方吗？纲吉。」  
连想都不用想，轻点头，「谢谢。」  
「与其说谢谢，不如以行动表示比较有诚意吧？」右上环上腰，以身高优势压在矮他一截的纲吉身上，故意亲昵的磨蹭。  
「…白兰……」苦恼的开口，视线扫过后方那一列在大太阳底下还穿戴整齐的人，「你的工作呢？」  
「哎呀，哪时候小纲吉学会顾左右而言他呢？」虽然是这样说着，眼眸凛冽的朝身后的手下瞄一看，黑西装人马立即行礼离开，「这样子就没有外人打扰我们了呦。」  
「嗯……。」  
走远的属下们不可置信的看着眼前的情景，「那是…彭、彭哥列十代首领吗？」传闻有如猛狮优雅又极具破坏力的男人，现在看起来只是一个单纯的少年。  
「如果你还想活下去的话，最好把这一切都忘了，不论是彭哥列十代首领还是那个男孩。」另一个人感慨的说着。  
泽田纲吉活着的事情是不能说的秘密。

「不、不要……」难耐的呼吸着，连思绪都走远，他被带领着，双腿打开到极限，眼眶氤酝，像是随时会流出的眼泪。  
「够…了……」一下又一下猛力的撞击，很痛苦很难受，就像恶吐，有东西要从腹部挤上来，皱眉滴着冷汗，白皙的身体布满散不去的吻痕。  
「纲吉——纲吉……」  
喃喃的喊着他的名字，抹去脸颊上的汗珠，在肉欲与假象之间徘徊着，不能生，也不能死，只是用力的爱着、进出着，纯粹如的兽性在此表露无疑。  
是想抓住什么吗？或是奢望证明些什么？在他身上留下的渍印就像女人指尖斑玻的红指甲油，显得太寂寞。  
从第一次张眼看见那双眼睛的开始，他就知道『他』太寂寞。  
虽然这个人吶，一直在笑呢。

「在想什么？这种时候在发呆是很失礼的事情唷。」手抚上稚嫩惹得对方呻吟连连，他要他一起摆动，一起疯狂。  
不专心不能原谅。  
伸手把丢在一旁的领带捡起来，不怎么温柔的绑在那双会摄人魂魄的眼睛上，视觉无法使用之后，相对的听觉和触觉就更加清楚。  
所有的动作敏感了起来，延着细嫩身体游走的手到处点燃了情欲，指尖或重或轻的沾惹过脸颊、脖子、胸前、小腹、大腿……  
「呜……唔…啊！」被情欲驱使只能大口呼吸，嘴巴吐出来的声音是连自己也没听过的音调。世界缩小到这张床上，干净柔软的被襦覆上汗水和白浊，白兰热度高的吓人，被迫趴在枕头上，炙热不断重复进出动作，好热，好黏腻，很不舒服……。  
但是这样无意义的动作一时半刻是没有停下来的打算，体力耗损到极致，但身后的仍然疯狂于此道。  
够了吧…可以停了吧……？  
「好喜欢…你的声音……纲吉——」碎吻落在雪白的背上，不时加以囓咬，红色点点如玫瑰艳丽绽放，这样的男人，身体比女性诱人。  
也只有沉默抗拒的纲吉，才吸引得了他。  
你不想要发疯吗？吶…不可能的，只有我一个人疯是不可能的。停下抽插动作，拔出来的时候还牵了黏稠的银丝，把姿势僵硬的人翻转平躺在床上，两手愉悦的抓住两条腿下压，挺进再次攻城略地。

快对我求饶吧，泽田纲吉！  
你视之珍爱的所有，我一定要破坏殆尽。  
这样，那双从以前就不断吸引我的眼睛，将永远都只看注我。  
阳光暗了大半，窗外乌云迅速密集，倏地立刻滂然大雨，雨声、水渍声、吐息声刚刚好暧昧的交缠于此处徘回，他听不见白兰的声音；他听不见自己的声音，雨滴落在海面上的声音盖掉一室荒淫。  
绑在眼睛上的领带被拉了下来，白兰抓着他的头发细声说着看着他。  
「你只能看着我，明白吗？」  
世界病了世界病了世界病了世界病了世界病了世界病了世界病了世界病了世界病了——  
这样抱着还是无法满足，非得粉身碎骨才有办法抓到些什么。  
Being。  
再也没有其他的事物可以体验存在之真实，过去是梦境，未来是幻想，喜怒爱乐你说得出口的都将离开，只有感受、悸动、氛围等无法用语言仔细描绘的，才构成当下的快感。  
挺腰抽插进入，他如此这般的律动那么他就抓紧棉被配合，所有的性爱都是一场角力，两个人、两个意志、两个不同的生命想要融合唯一的不可能渴望……  
这就是，「爱」。  
「啊——」喘气、吐气，所有无法言喻的感觉交会在这个点，就像掉入漩涡所以景物都混乱转动，是现实，还是幻觉？  
微微颤抖，眼前一暗，今天体力透支乃至昏睡过去。  
这时候，隐隐约约中，似乎听见有一个人用近乎宠溺的声调说话：

「晚安，纲君。」

三、  
醒来的时候窗外夕阳已经西下，雨也停了。  
小岛上蔓延青葱沉木的味道，透过黄昏晚风送到这间卧房，风声擦过大片叶子的声响，沙沙哗哗，好像少女哭泣的呜噎声。  
「少女」？  
脑中浮现这两个词汇，可是具体的意涵不得知晓。  
这两个字是什么意思？一种概念或是一种形容？是人类特有的声音表现，还是一种外貌上的意思？很难再进一步思考，词汇背后所指示的对象混乱不已，这从他「醒」过来的那一天开始就如此。  
对所有事情都从零开始学习，逻辑思考无法建构，一切事物都模糊混沌不清。  
这样的他，第一个认识的对象就是白兰，但实际上是…他对白兰这个人不可能认识的吧？他对白兰只是单方面的接受，这家伙一直强迫他推销自己给他。  
烦。

也会有这种感觉呢……  
又是那个声音，不顾一切的冲到镜子面前，果然「他」就在镜子里面。  
「这里是你说的地方？那为什么记忆我还想不起来？」  
你真的想知道忘记的事情吗？  
「当然。」  
不计任何代价？对现、在、的、你而言，失去记忆还有活着的理由。  
「…就算如此，我一定要找回记忆。」握紧拳头，坚定的眼神，「记忆暧昧不清…还有那压得喘不过气的不知明感觉……」  
这才是地狱。  
如同飘泊的浮萍，没有以过去之名建立的根，才是最让人无法忍受的事情。  
那么…请好好想这个问题……如果，世界上有一个恶灵——  
「恶灵……？」  
「纲吉？」  
白兰打开门的瞬间让一本书从书架上掉下来，也让纲吉回过神来。  
「怎么？找东西？」  
放眼望去地板上都是一本本从书架搬下来的书，纲吉就坐在书堆的中间。  
「没事，无聊翻翻而已。」转身捡起刚刚掉落的书。  
看着纲吉依然平静的脸，还有堆满四周的书籍，白兰感到一丝慌张，造成不安的主因是纲吉学习能力太快，不仅日常生活的能力早就恢复了，还有对这个世界的知识都以惊人速度学习着。  
是学习能力太强？还是记忆的复苏？光是纲吉能够阅读这件事情就可以让他恐惧。  
「今天的工作结束了？」  
「嗯，带晚餐给你。」举起手边的晚餐，迈入室内不踩到地上散乱的书籍把晚餐放到桌上，利落的打开餐具排好碗盘，招呼仍坐在地板上的人，「今天吃咖哩饭呦，然后饭后甜点是葡萄口味的棉花糖。」  
「……。」  
「又不想吃？」  
轻轻的点头，会饿，但不想吃。  
「总是不吃这样子我会很困扰啊，纲吉，还是你要我喂你？」  
果然纲吉很快放下手边的书走到桌前，抢过白兰手上的汤匙吃起来。  
「真的是…很可惜吶——」拖腮看着纲吉吃饭的样子，这个时候的世界好简单，只有你跟我而已。  
原本低头吃饭的纲吉注意到对面的人一直笑着看他吃饭，稍微想想，拿起另一个干净的汤匙把咖哩饭送到白兰嘴边。  
「张嘴。」  
「嗯？」但还是配合的张开嘴巴，热呼呼的饭送到口中。  
「好吃吗？」  
他微微偏头笑脸说着，小小的笑花点亮眼睛，连窗外没有光害下的夜晚星空都没有他的笑容美丽。

「呵呵，很好吃唷。」  
明明是只有在杀戮的满足下才会感到食欲，现在只是因为一个人……可以感受到心脏噗通噗通的跳着。  
「果然白兰你也还没吃饭。」  
这句简单的话语就让内心某一角落松软了起来，泽田纲吉不是别人，以前的他他不敢下定论，但现在在意他是撇除名啊利的，不是因为他本身以外的目的关心……好温暖的感觉，胸口扑通的发烫，这样子堕落了吧？我。  
「还要再一口吗？」。  
……但是，似乎一直这样，也不错呢。

让自己永远沈沦于自己亲手打造出来的假象之中。

「呵呵，纲吉，不论怎么样的你都是那么有趣。」  
——我不要醒。

「咦？意思是说，跟之前的我比？」  
「确实，现在的你比那个讨厌的男人可爱多了。」握住纲吉拿汤匙的手腕，硬逼着他喂他。  
「等一下白兰！这只汤匙是我的，口水脏啊——」  
「我不介意唷。」愉悦的一口把饭吃下去。  
「…我介意。」脸黑掉一半。  
「吶，纲吉，还是我喂你？」拿起自己的汤匙，硬是要把饭送到对方口中。  
「…不要！」  
「这么热情的拒绝，是会伤我的心的唷？」  
不顾纲吉反对，绕过桌子应是逼对方吃下去，这样拉拉扯扯之下饭都洒了一地。  
「……」看着饭菜撒落整桌还有对方那张笑瞇瞇的脸，有一种「生气」的冲动。  
「哎呀，菜都洒了，可是我还没吃饱唷。」自说自话的接近，接下来直接压上纲吉。  
「喂，等、一下——」  
黑幕关灯。

就在白兰开动享用饭后甜点的时候，放在口袋的手机响了。  
「啧。」心不甘情不愿的接起电话，这只电话号码是家族重要干部才有资格拨打，而且只用在联络急迫事件。  
「工作？」  
「真是烦人，不去处理不行。」摸摸纲吉的头发，「你先休息吧，明天你起床之前我就会回来了。」  
「嗯。」  
穿起外套拨拨乱掉的头发，「我走了，明天见。」  
「啊，那个、」  
「怎么？」  
「我想想，这样说的吧…？」站起来走到白兰面前轻轻的抱住他，「晚安。」  
「……晚安，纲吉。」  
——我不愿醒。

白兰出门了之后，泽田纲吉所做第一件事情就是翻开之前书架掉下来的那本书，古老红褐色书皮和剥落的烫金字体，翻开的时候还有浓厚纸的粉尘味。  
「…Rene Descartes？」  
理性主义和欧陆哲学思想这几个片面词语跟着闪过脑海。  
「沉思录……」  
书中文字是不认识的文字，但看着看的一个个字母连接单词，变成有意义的字眼，剎时他知道这是「法文」。  
怎么回事？「我」曾经读过这本书？

『……如果这世界有一个恶灵在欺骗着我，世界一切都是祂所制造的假象——』  
『所听所见所感所闻都是恶灵的谎言，那么，你还是真实的存在吗？』

「所有的一切都是谎言？」  
谁？谁被谁欺骗？是谁愿意被欺骗？清醒之后所有与白兰的影像快速的在脑海中飞逝着：

纲吉。  
泽田纲吉。  
纲、君。  
不对，一定有哪个是「错误」。

我爱你。  
不对，他一直很想说出口，这不是爱。

但不是爱是什么？  
——比爱还强大力量的恨。  
『爱的本质是虚幻，唯有人类心中的恨才是会真实永远的存在，否则为什么上一秒相爱的两人却可以彼此仇恨一辈子？』  
『——那是因为，恨才是真实的。』

「所以，我恨白兰？」

『是的，你恨、你恨死了，他从你手中夺走你所有的宝物。』  
『吶，内心还抱有一丝丝怜悯的你，还有勇气去面对真相吗？』

「怜悯是吗？」想到那双黯淡的紫罗兰色眼睛，和笑意未达眼底的笑脸，内心便一阵抽痛，「即便如此会毁掉现状，我还是想知道——」  
红褐色的羊毛书皮出现裂痕，书皮底下的纸微微露出一角，在抵不过好奇心之下拿起，他看到纸面上一张张的涂鸦。  
每一张涂鸦上用「日文」写着「名字」，从这些涂鸦的「表情」可以看出作画者当时的心境——每一张脸都可以称作「幸福」，这些如此被爱着的人是？

「……六道骸……狱寺隼人……京子——」

『眼神十分凶神恶剎的就是云雀学长！』  
『哈哈笑瞇眼的就是山本！』  
『里包恩一直带着的黑色帽子！』  
『列恩是绿色的变色龙！』  
『蓝波的头发是卷卷头！』  
『碧洋琪的料理是无敌……』

每个人的眼神、每个人说话的声音、开怀大笑的表情、生气的模样…怎么可以忘记？怎么能够忘记？用生命为誓约的伙伴们。  
怎么能够？  
翻至最后一张不是自己的画迹，图上是他跟一名女孩子两个人脸上挂着太阳般的笑容。  
芮塔。  
「啊啊！」重伤的芮塔、白兰轻浮的声音、说对不起的芮塔、白兰说的爱、崩溃的芮塔、白兰寂寞的眼神……

如果，现在所有的一切都是恶灵的谎言，  
那么，就把恶灵杀死。  
『你是谁？』  
「泽田纲吉，彭哥列十代首领。」  
『你的家在哪里？』  
「雾庄，我永远不会离开的地方。」  
『我是谁？』  
「你就是，我。」

镜中笑着的影子飞散，印出来的是不带丝毫犹豫绽量金眸。  
彭哥列的超直觉，王者的血统，意识被意志带领着找到答案。

四、  
『白兰．杰索，你要拖延时间到什么时候？要是没有谈判的打算，请不要浪费我的时间。』坐在真皮黑色沙发上，泽田纲吉一身西装笔挺面色略显不悦翘脚还胸，首领的高傲表露无遗。  
『呵呵，纲君，你性子真急呢，不再跟我多聊聊？难得见面一次——』一边吃着巧克力冰淇淋，一边笑着欣赏座位另一端人的怒颜，啊啊褐色发尾微微卷翘，还有眼睛下淡淡的黑眼圈，难倒是这次出兵行动造成他的困扰导致睡眠不足啦？  
嘛，这样也值得，瞧，朝思暮想的人不是自己来到他的眼前了？

『…早就明白你不会有谈和的打算，我来此的目的也不是为了谈和，听好白兰‧杰索，彭哥列对米尔菲欧雷的侵略绝对会反击到底，彭哥列没有任何屈从的打算。』  
拍拍拍，白兰起身鼓掌，『好感人的一番宣言吶，纲君就这么爱与我为敌？』  
『这就要问当初把战火烧到南意大利的人是谁了。』挑眉站起视线略滑过怀表，可恶自己是很忙的，没有那些闲暇时间跟这个人东西瞎扯。  
『纲君，要走了吗？』  
『不送。』  
『喂，那是我该说的话吧？啊，也不对，要是我的话绝对会好好把纲君送出门的唷。』  
不理会沙发上的人叽哩呱啦，径自朝大门走去，『心领了，下次再见会把你杀了。』  
『也是要等到下次啊，话说回来，为什么纲君这么有信心我会放你离开？』  
『大概，是凭我是彭哥列十代首领这件事。』口气没有字面上的犹疑，自信满满的回答。  
『哈哈哈哈哈，确实彭哥列十代首领是很难缠的人物世人闻之色变，所以，』浅笑，『我要的是——』  
不妙，头昏？早知道白兰会留一手，所以桌上任何餐点他都没有碰，那是哪时候被下毒？是家族内的间谍放的还是来到米尔菲欧雷之后？

『——泽田纲吉唷。』

磅。  
满意的看着人倒地，这帖药效时间真准，无色无味吸入两个小时候保证昏迷，这可是为了抗药性抗毒性强的彭哥列十代首领特别制作的飨宴。  
再来，就要让他崩溃到忘记一切。  
你不愿意主动站到我身边，那么，我会为你打造最美丽的鸟笼，永远将你囚禁：身、心以及你所拥有的彭哥列。

芮塔是白兰计划中最成功也最失败的部分，想要让纲吉手中充满血腥但是失败了，不过至少在崩溃这一点上效果还不错，所以这个女孩还有那么一点价值，况且她的小命是纲吉冒死救回来的那么就要发挥到最高的价值。  
那个小小的身躯上插满了各种装置、管子，就算光着头，芮塔安静闭上眼的模样依然很好看，先决条件是要忽视那露出一部分的大脑。  
头顶被开了一个成人手掌大小的洞，露出的大脑上则插上了三十六跟银针，每个银针尾端都连结着肉眼无法辨识的透明丝线，最后通到一台巨大精密的仪器上，仪器无人操作，但不间断的发出微弱的电波。  
仔细看看芮塔的眼睛似乎也不是完全闭起来的，三条细小的管子延伸进入眼皮底下，管子不时抽动着，也顺便带动着薄薄的眼睑，间隙似乎还有什么液体渗出来。  
手臂断掉的地方，每条神经血管都接着一条条管线，管线十公分处则是一只仿着真人般的手，手臂与假手相连着但是又不相连，但是偶尔还是能看到假手的手指微微抽动，左脚也照着双臂的模式，在长约十公分管子的地方躺着一条腿，右腿碎裂的腿股已经靠着彭哥列的死气之火完全复原，此时正安静的与左边的新同伴并排着。  
他打算把芮塔修补成外表永远是可爱的女孩，好好服侍纲吉，随着米尔菲欧雷的拓展他有必要经常坐镇总部，但是他不愿意有感情的「人」接近纲吉。  
不会说话只听指令行动的玩偶是最好的，这样子纲吉也不会对它产生感情，它也不会违背自己。这样的娃娃叫她自毁就自毁，干净利落，是最方便的工具。  
「也不枉我为妳投注的心思吶，小芮塔。」  
十分满意看着眼前即将完成的美丽人偶，本来芮塔在雌性生物中就是一个漂亮的东西，当初捡她回来也是对她那双恐惧又绽放希望的眼神好奇：娇小染血的双手，既是天使，又是恶魔。  
「这玩偶哪时候会完成？」随口问着两旁的研究人员。  
「回首领，具体时间大约还需要一个月，关节部分已经进入微调阶段。」  
「太久了，三天内完成。」  
「三、三天？」  
「嗯？有问题？」  
「回首领，研究团队必将在三天完成BE407天使再造计划。」恭敬的回答。  
「哈哈，那我就期待着你们的…礼物了。」摆摆手笑着走出去。 

「…脑波再加强刺激，洗掉她的一切记忆，并把ATX知识文件灌输进去，索菲，把断肢连接排斥比率告诉我。」一名看似是主管的研究人员发话。  
「目前已降为百分之二十，再过三十小时就可以做连接手术了。」名为索菲的研究人员盯着屏幕中的数  
据说着。  
「最多七小时我就要看到完整的四肢。」  
「七小时？不可能，细胞与脑波的接受还要…」  
「白兰大人说三天之后就要看到他的玩偶。」  
「…是！」

买下曾经做着背驰人道的实验室，这些研究员只把人类当作物品。  
也许你不知道天堂是什么样子，但是这里真真切切是地狱。

巡视完工作之后，白兰不休息的连忙回到小岛。  
他很少睡眠，最重要的理由是睡眠中的自己是没有防备的，这样状态下，他是赤裸裸置身在梦境之中，  
无边无际。  
唯有怀抱人类的体温时才有办法稍微休息，让狂冶的精神回归到最深沉的自身，然后再重新出发。  
所以自从「照顾」纲吉以来，虽然睡眠时间较常人还是过短，但他活得越来越像「人类」。  
「亲爱的纲吉，我回来了。」  
时间约莫早上十点，往常纲吉大概是在这时候才会醒来，所以打开房门看到被单整齐折好满室清洁时，着实吓了一跳。  
纲吉不可能走远，什么不说光是他身体状况就是如此。也许是昨天早睡一点所以今天比较早醒…口袋拿出电子仪器很快显示出纲吉的位置：厨房。  
厨房？倒杯水什么的吧？轻笑三声，自己也太过敏感，压下胸口不安的感觉。不过只是纲吉不待在房内而已……这样就要受不了的话以后该怎么办？  
只是不在这个地方而已……走下楼转到厨房，就在门边看到地中海蓝窗格旁的纲吉，一身简单白色t-shirt沾染阳光撒落的味道，以及铺好桌巾上的盘蔬茶羹，最醒目的还是他一手拿料理书一手拿着铲子皱眉的模样。  
「水约八分满、油一匙……没错啊，怎么味道怪怪的——啊，白兰？」  
「早安，纲吉。」一手高举轻抚门框，一手悠然的插在口袋里面，不论何时举手投足都十分优雅。  
「因为想做点什么不知不觉就到厨房来了，白兰不会介意的吧？」明白那些没说出口的问题，自顾接话，但两手动作完全没有停下来。  
「介意？完全不会。」拉开椅子做在餐桌前微笑看着这样的纲吉，「你会做菜？」不是很信任的挑眉。  
「嗯，兴致一来就想学学，凡事都有第一次，不是吗？」左手翻着食谱右手菜刀砍呀砍的，说那迟快，菜刀就这么滑出纲吉的手，冰冷的银光直直朝白兰划过去。  
唰——手一转就把刀子接起来，「纲吉，你的菜刀飞过来了唷。」  
「哎，真是抱歉，老实说手有点痛刀子握不紧呢。」口中说着抱歉但表现出来的动作语气离道歉无关，一脸灿烂笑着从白兰手上拿过菜刀。  
「喔？有需要我的帮忙的地方吗？」笑眼托鳃看着纲吉，彷佛刚刚飞到眉心只是一片纸。  
「不用的，本来想好好做点东西给你惊喜，但是既然你发现也没办法，所以，请稍待一会儿。」轻快的语气配上手中转呀转压的菜刀，钻板上的红罗卜不用眨眼的时间就变成一团红泥，「好像又失败了？萝卜怎么不是块状呢……」  
边看着绝对料理指南一边皱眉思索好一下子，又才突然想到白兰的还坐在餐桌的状况。  
「可以去外面稍微等我一下好吗？不用多久，我想魔法就会实现。」恳求的语气但也不容白兰拒绝，直接把他推到门外。  
「噢？那我就，」意味深长的一笑，「期待着。」

白兰没有走远，现下他倚着厨房门旁的墙，这里连纲吉在厨房里火太大被烫到哇哇叫的声音都听得一清二楚。  
事情还不算太糟？忍着想问纲吉你怎么了的冲动，无聊的陪他演一下这出戏，主角都下台了，这样状况持续着也没有意思了，果然，真是太无聊了。  
该生气？无所谓了，早就习惯戴上面具的世界，所以他笑着，紫罗兰眼睛瞇起，嘴边是疯狂的笑容。  
泽田纲吉，虽然不晓得你究竟在耍什么把戏，但是请别忘了，早在所有一切之前，打开剧本的剎那时，他可就喊了：  
『将军。』

这么渺小仰人鼻息存活的你啊，总是做些惊人至极的事情呢。  
他被逼得频频回头目光无法向前，这是谁的错误，  
还是罪？

「白兰？」厨房门口探出头来望着，「那个，午餐已经好了喔，进来吧？」  
「嗯？」  
「真是的，你也有发呆的时候啊？」朝白兰伸出手，「啊！难道是身体不舒服？」用着发现新大陆的口吻，一点也不感受不到字里行间的关心之意，但是手仍然探上额头，「体温过低？发冷？有这种前例吗……」  
「呵呵，亲爱的泽田纲吉，」两手捧着那双压在脸上白嫩的手，在那白皙的可见青绿色血管的手背上留下浅吻，「如果要吃饭还是快点吧？否则我可能会，」贴到他耳边，「忍不住唷。」  
「……」抽动嘴角，瞬间脸上布满黑线，「先吃饭吧，不吃的话我怕饭会冷掉……」  
「嘻嘻，走吧，吃饭。」  
牵着纲吉的手，小心翼翼的带着他走，轻柔与呵护不言而喻。  
这样的心思……不可能不明白。  
「啊，白兰。」脱口而出时也强硬的把这念头压回去。  
「嗯？」回头望向问话者。  
「没事。」浅浅的笑着，殷勤得替白兰拉开椅子，服侍上菜，「也许不怎么合口味，但是将就一下。」  
「无所谓的唷，只要是纲吉煮的，就算是毒药我也会开心的吃下去。」  
「…这意思是不相信我的手艺吗？」  
「哈哈哈，只是譬喻而已，」右手捻起菜肴送入口中，食物味道在口中化散……「很好吃。」  
虽然不知道真正的「好吃」是什么感觉，但是入口食物热热的感觉、咸咸的感觉，还有涌上心头那股温暖的热流……

所以，再一下下就好。

「感谢招待。」  
「这样子安静的感觉，真的很舒服。」纲吉轻轻的笑了，表情别于方才太过灿烂以致于过假的笑脸，淡淡的，但是是真的在笑着。  
就要结束了吗？  
「那么白兰，作为午餐的代价，请告诉我芮塔在哪里。」金红色的眼睛又透出那道自信色彩，果然毁不掉那道光。

太可惜了，游戏就这么结束了。

「呵呵，哪时候恢复记忆的？纲吉。」  
「谁知道呢？话说回来，我还以为你会称呼我为纲君呢。」慵懒又不失优雅的双手称在桌面，连素白t-shirt也遮掩不了他的光采。  
这就是彭哥列十代首领，泽田纲吉。  
「哈哈哈哈哈——」仰头大笑，「你怎么确定芮塔没死？毕竟你也看过她之前的惨状哟？」  
「所以我知道她没死，仅此而已。」银白的叉子握在手上比划着。  
「真有自信吶，纲君。」好整以暇的双腿交迭。  
「可以的话……」金红色的那双眼睛充满着哀凄。

总是孤单的人啊，这么悲哀的宿命希望有召一日能解除。

「所以死吧，白兰。」抄起刀叉直接往悠然座在椅子上的人攻击。  
对于纲吉突然的攻击，白兰仍纹风不动的坐稳着，单单只用右手就画开纲吉一连串的攻势，「……武器太差、力道不足，只是这样就想杀了我？」只消一拳便打掉纲吉手上的武器，顺势扣住他的双手，反身便把纲吉制服。  
「该说你太天真？说穿了……最主要还是体力的问题吧？」  
「怎样都好，白兰，你毁了诺言后我是不会照着约定留在此处。」  
「这时候倒是挺听话的呢，这样子还比较可爱点。」倾身抅住身下人的下巴，「老实一点吧，纲君，我可不想伤害你。」  
「不可能。」  
「拜托……也不行吗？」

『白兰？』  
『白兰！』  
『晚安。』

「他」的容貌挥散不去。  
「求…你了——好吗……」  
银白色的头发遮不住眼神中深切的乞求，说是把这生所有的愿望放在这刻也是可以，都是第一次，所有的感觉活到这时候才第一次拥有。  
这种胸口会闷痛的痛彻心扉感觉，那是拥有一切事物之人不会有的情绪。  
「这样不太好吧？白兰，身为BOSS用着这样的口气，被属下看到了可不得了。」  
眼中的恳求化成水珠滑过脸颊，如果这种东西可以称作「眼泪」的话，白兰他是第一次真切感到悲伤这种情绪。  
「求、你…」  
留下来。  
紧紧的拥抱他，把头埋入他的颈窝之中，在泽田纲吉面前白兰他可以连自尊也不要。  
「抱歉，这是不可能。」  
「哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈——」  
那我只好彻底把你毁掉，你不会介意的吧？纲吉。把你记忆毁掉所有拥有的东西通通毁掉，这样你才会属于我。

吶，纲吉，我是真的，  
爱  
你。


	4. 天国之梯

「天真会害死你自己的唷。」

每个人都，万夫所指的，  
控诉他的罪，  
SIN

I am sin therefor I AM.

即使如此，  
他还是非做不可。

一、  
从那处温暖的南方小岛到被送回来这里也不过几日，但因为都处在看不见阳光的地方所以时间感无从判断，感觉便好像已经过了好久好久。同样是白色的天花板、白色的墙面和白色的床，情况却比之前更为糟糕，脖子上的项圈、手上的锁链脚铐连自由活动的可能都失去。  
冷眼看着白兰又拿起针筒把不知名药物打进体内，大量的药剂在灌入皮肤的时候先是阵阵清凉紧接着发冷。  
「……没有用的，」他开口，久未说话的嗓音有些沙哑，「我的记忆不是能用这么简单的方法消除。」知道口气越是冷漠越是能刺激白兰的怒火，明明这种行为是愚蠢到不行，但泽田纲吉还是故意不断挑衅白兰。  
「呵呵呵，你怎么能确定这药物的功能呢？」  
「唔——我想这就是直觉？」一脸天真愉悦的回答。  
「超直感吗？真是讨人厌的天赋啊，纲君。」随手把空的针筒丢制在一旁，地板那个角落都是空针筒与歪曲的针头，交迭碰撞，针筒和针筒碰触的匡啷声让冰冷的环境制造出窒息的效果。  
「你不是第一个这么觉得的人呢，」纲吉依然笑道，「嘛，先什么都不说，你倒是考虑要把我脚上的脚铐解掉了吗？偶尔也会想动动做点瑜伽什么的。」可爱的偏头说着，摆弄手上的链子，天真无邪的笑容挂在脸上。  
「喔呀，纲君真有心思开玩笑，我倒是不晓得你就这么爱运、动呢。」兴致高昂的摸着下巴，由上往下俯瞰坐躺在地板上的人。  
「当然，保持好体力做好逃狱的准备是基本常识。」中性的脸蛋仰起微笑，两人就在你笑我也笑的诡谲气氛中持续交谈。  
「纲君真是，说话真真假假颠颠倒倒，想当年你可不是这样啊，」一脸遗憾的说着且婉惜的叹了一口气，「——那时候的你就如大家所说的，像一只纯真的兔子。」  
「喔？」不可置信的表情，「敢情是什么年代的事情呢？堂堂米尔菲欧雷首领年纪轻轻就得到老人痴呆症，这值得可怜。」  
「啊咧，莫非纲君讨厌从前的自己？」紫罗兰的眼神闪着精光，拉着牵引脖子项圈的铁链，似笑非笑的脸压到纲吉的面前，意外的发现他的呼吸十分浅薄。  
方才很有精神的对话全是假装？怒气油然而生，明明这么虚弱了还想要反抗是吗，真是不坦率的家伙。  
「你又什么都没吃？」  
「那种加过特别调味料的食物就想让我吃吗？」  
「我说过了，」口气尽量缓和的循循善诱，「纲君，那是为你着想的药物，你明白——」  
锁链碰撞发出令人讨厌的金属声响，被锁链靠着的手伸起推开白兰的脸，「再说一次，我没有被乖乖饲养的习惯。」  
言下之意他宁愿选择死。

「哈哈，纲君，你以为逃开我是这么容易的事情？就算是强迫，我也会让你活下去，方法可是很多。」  
轻叹了一口气，无奈的摇头，「……住手吧，白兰。」别于刚刚的嘲讽，那是近乎怜悯的眼神。  
这样下去，什么都不会变成有，你只会更痛苦。  
「不可能的，纲君。」残忍的笑意挂在嘴边，用力拉扯地上锁链将纲吉右手臂抬到他的面前，翻开手心那面，柔嫩的白皙手腕附近上满是针头插过的红点。  
我的执着你是不会明白的。  
「我早就料想到你是不会配合进食，所以麻烦你在忍一点痛喽。」  
「我可以拒绝吗？」  
无视纲吉的问话，针头不甚温柔的插进右手臂上，一连打了三剂，而纲吉只是默默注视白兰的行为。  
「这样子你就可以稍微活久一点了，纲君，感谢我吧。」左手抚上他的脸颊。  
「如果让我离开我就会更感谢你呢。」  
「呵呵，纲君也该学会死心了吧？」  
「有些事情可能无法死心吶，比如说杀了你。」悠然微笑的说着。  
「杀了我？那——我可以视为一种邀请吗？」  
尚未扣完整的白衬衫可见精细的锁骨，嘴唇因为患病展现血红的艳丽，加上无法自由行动的四肢，对白兰来说正是一种诱惑。  
「如果广大的手下知道他们首领是同性恋的话，不知道有多少人会惊吓到跳槽呢？」故作无辜的回应。  
「哎呀，纲君真是让我伤心，」低下头舔着纲吉过于苍白的脸颊，「我的欲望，所有一切……」

都是因你而起。

粗鲁的欺下，牙齿与柔嫩嘴唇互撞也称不上是亲吻，不管如何纲吉似乎不想这么顺了白兰的意，血花就在两人之间绽开。  
白兰不理会这点小痛，用舌头硬把血和唾液送到另一个人的嘴中，双手被固定的纲吉再稍微挣扎过后很快的放弃，结果是被吻到差点窒息。  
活动的两手用力扯开衬衫，白兰一直觉得骨架纤弱的纲吉能称得起西装和衬衫一直是一件很不可思议的事情，同件衣服他穿起来就特别娇弱，虽然这个词用在曾经是黑手党得教父身上不太好，但这刚好可以引发他的性欲。  
由上往下仔细看着纲吉，白色的脸颊泛红，金红色漂亮的眼眸不再只有无所谓，诱人柔软的身体是他的，不管是现在还是以后。  
「这裤子还真是碍事呢，你说是不是啊，纲君？」  
「这么说也是，也许你之后出门办公可以全裸比较方便，夏天还可以省下不少电费呦。」  
乖顺的任凭白兰扒掉他的裤子，以他现在的处境稍微的反抗动作都将轻易的点燃白兰非理性部分，虽然要是可以的话，他的确很想一脚踢在白兰那张如小丑般笑容的脸上。  
真是可惜，这生做不到了。  
「纲君的腿真美，」肌肉不会张狂凸出，刚好如米开朗基罗仿希腊神祇体态的戴维像，弹性强度柔软适中是时常锻炼身体的人。「作为女人刚好，只是以男人来说倒是有点短。」细碎的吻从小腿落到大腿内侧，两手上下滑动滑嫩的肌肤。  
「这点我也很遗憾，家族遗传似乎就是如此。」平顺的语气中找不道一点遗憾。  
「纲君还这么冷静吶，看来我必须要勤劳一点吧？」恶意搓揉待稍微挺立之后，不顾主人的意思一口含下恣意舔弄，没多久，生理反应之下尖端渗出透明液体。  
「看来、我还真是荣幸…」咬着唇不溢出任何一点呻吟声，「能、让，米尔菲欧雷首领…像妓女一样服侍我——」  
膝盖因为快感弯曲着，越不想理会双腿之间就越敏感，两手紧紧握拳想要抗拒，但到一定程度之后脑终止剩下想要释放欲望的想法。  
「唔、啊……」随着身下人的舔弄，漂亮的脸蛋皱起，嘴唇微启，脸颊朝红，白兰轻笑两声，随手拿起领带把挺立绑住。  
「做爱是两个人舒服的事情，怎么能只有你一个人开心呢？」  
「……」紧绷的身体拒绝白兰接下来的举动，先是扯动了旁的锁链让他脚分开，只能耻辱的让白兰对他的身体上下其手，冰凉液体倒入股间，试探性的伸进两根手指，让纲吉全身发抖。  
「放轻松点纲君，我可不想弄伤你。」还沾着液体的手指抽出来故意抹在白嫩的胸膛上，「这样的纲君真美，就像正在绽放的白蔷薇。」

美丽的花都有刺，他顺利的把花弄成不扎手，只是还有点呛人。  
「送你两个字，变态。」想破脑袋也无法明白的兽性行为，随着对方的进入吃痛的闷哼一声，被受制的四肢使他完全无法反抗。  
「好舒服，喜欢被我上的感觉吗，纲君？」邪佞的一笑，情色的舔舐冰凉红唇，双手穿过纲吉靠在后面的墙上忽快忽慢的律动着。  
可惜纲吉咬牙忍住后开口的第一句话是请他去死，不过这样一番问候也是别有情调。  
「很爱你呦，纲君，你感受的到吗？」拉扯颈部锁链逼得纲吉倒在自己胸前，透过薄薄衣料，心脏跳动的噗通声异常清晰。  
听着白兰的心跳，内心瞬间刺痛起来，他到底是何德何能，值得一个人因他疯狂？他不过是软弱的人类，要是没有遇到里包恩，他也会如一般的人平平凡凡过着每天，跟喜欢的女孩子度过一生。  
一边是摇不可及的平凡，另一边是与生俱来的使命，然而命运的残酷就是让他知道生命点点滴滴的惊喜之后在踏入所谓的黑暗之中。  
他背负无数条的人命染上不是自己的血，他是首领是家族中心所以任何劣势之中他绝对不能倒下。  
绝对不能！

你想要这副身体就夺去吧。

在他的目标前，自尊甚至自己都是可以抛弃的弃子。  
「纲君、纲吉——」细细品尝男人身体带来的极大快感，因情欲而眼神涣散的金眸和水嫩皮肤上的嫣红，甚至是流海发尖的透明汗珠以及冲血饱满的耳垂……世界上没有一件事情比征服泽田纲吉能代给他巨大的满足感，乖顺温柔如小猫的纲吉以及坚定不妥协的纲君——  
啊啊，不管上了哪个样子的「他」都十分爽快。  
也只有他，白兰杰索，才能拥有这么独一无二的白蔷葳。  
别于白兰的激情，从头到尾纲吉只是无视白兰疯狂的动作，虽然前端的湿溽和紧绷的双腿早已出卖他。  
白皙的身体透露出粉红玫瑰的红霞，一开始还可以用意志力控制自己的反应，但随着时间过去，体力跟精神力逐渐消失，汗水味和体味混杂，白灰色的头发随着摆动一下又一下的撩拨敏感的肌肤，他只能屈辱的任由白兰的恣意。  
唯一能做的事情就是拒绝并且抗拒，用力咬破下唇盼望疼痛能够唤回一些理智，他拒绝臣服于白兰身下。  
血的味道在房间蔓延，白兰轻笑吸允嘴唇上的血液，「求我，就让你解脱。」双手覆盖在那之上金红眼眸微瞇，脸颊异常泛红，嘴唇蠕动尝试开口，但最后说出口的字句是「去死。」  
「没有办法上天堂，跟你一起堕入到地狱也是不错的选择呢，纲君。」抓着对方的腰，不留情的用力挺进，持续激烈交合的下场就是内壁不堪的流出点点红血，但表情仍然不妥协。  
「心领、了，就算一起下地狱你也是会最深的那层、唔……」  
身体被强迫搬起来坐在白兰身上，长趋而入硬是几进俑道最深的地方，股间习惯男人的庞然之后当初的疼痛已经消失，取代的是电流般蚀骨的快感。  
所谓的蚀骨销魂，热度连灵魂都要融化，快感不停累积到最后是终点。  
「唔啊。」  
拿掉缚绑物他泄在两人之间，男人更是无良的射在里面，锁骨的地方还用力咬出血来。高潮的消退是一阵耻辱涌上，被敌人强迫进出的身体进竟然敏感的作出生理反应，更还如妓女般张开大腿……  
「舒服吗，纲君。」  
闭上眼睛休息不回应。  
「不会射在里面就生气了？明明很爽的，真是个不坦率的家伙……」把沾了精液的衬衫换掉整理仪容，「好好休息吧，纲君，晚点在过来替你洗澡。」宠溺的摸着纲吉的头发，替他盖上棉被才离开这空间。  
直到白兰完全离去，泽田纲吉才松了一口气放任意识回到黑暗的虚空。

黑暗之中，那个声音断断续续入侵他的精神。

彭…哥列——  
彭、哥列……  
VONGOLA。  
黑世界的君王，契约的主人，您忘记了我们的约定了吗？

声音断断续续的呼唤着，越发清楚，那是那个男人饱含嘲讽笑意的嗓音，彷佛早已看透世界的本质。  
是你吧？  
「六道骸。」

再次睁开眼睛，出现在眼前的是他：左右颜色不相同的异色眸以及金属圈束着一头海蓝长发的男人。  
可以的话现在不堪的状况下，最不想见的就是这个以嘲讽自己为乐的男人，但也只有他有这个能力可以前来搭救自己，纵使不甘。  
「呵呵呵，彭哥列，我该先问你怎么没死还是，」语带保留，但眼神在自己身上流转，唇角勾起恶意的笑容，视线停留在系住脖子的金属锁链上，「怎么这么惨？」  
「说到底也是因为你来的太慢。」  
「是吗？来到这里有费了我一番功夫，假装被白兰那家伙打倒才得以前来救你……」视线顺着纲吉的脸往下来到敞开的领口，不难发现红色点点。  
「彭哥列，」双眸透出嗜血精光，很难得他也会有这么无法忍受愤怒的事情，穿着皮手套的一只手掐住纲吉的脸颊逼他注视自己，一只手向下滑到大腿内侧……「回答我，你是不是乖乖让他上？」  
「雾之守护者，你哪时候变成这么好管闲事？」好整以暇的回应。  
「哈哈哈哈，还是一样有趣呢你，泽田纲吉。」  
那具完美无暇的身体应该是属于自己的，但是竟然被白兰那个家伙抢先一步，真是无法愉快。  
「把锁链切断，这条锁链的材质我无法用火焰烧毁。」  
「喔？」挑眉笑着，「现在你生死不明，彭哥列意大利总部接近全毁的状态，」满意的看他脸上出现一瞬间的惊讶，「我说，你该用什么为代价让我听从？或着是，现在的你还能付出什么代价给我？」  
这番话让纲吉语窒，脑袋低垂十分不堪，「……的确，以我现在的状况，的确没有一个能付给你的代价，」头头慢慢抬起来，脸上不同于方才是自信的表情，然后轻轻的，中性的脸蛋媚惑至极的笑脸：  
「所以，你想要的身体你可以拿去…」声音渐弱，但随即转为坚定，「…完全不会介意唷——」  
「确实，」六道骸冷酷的笑着，戴着黑色手套的手勾起那张朝思暮想的脸：  
「作为欲望发泄的对象，你将比你所察觉到的还有用处。」

二、  
我不乞求上天堂。  
天堂是个没有声音的世界，你与我都剩下虚幻的泡影。  
寂寞流转世界的六道轮回者没有愿望，因为他是支配愿望之人，人们朝他膜拜乞求，他则在断垣残壁中狂笑。

一个针尖上可以站几个天使？  
毫无意义的问题却创造霸道的夺取西方长达两千年称黑暗时代的历史，所以，恶魔说：  
神是诅咒。  
连神都死了那么毁灭一两个天使不碍事吧？  
我不要上天堂。

原本只是想伺机羞辱他而已，看他困恼的拜托讨饶脸上出现痛苦的色彩，让他知道他已经要为他赎罪，如同耶稣神性的血是替那些罪人流的。  
你知道吗？泽田纲吉，你是我世界中出现的绝望之星，凄美悲叹会为夜晚带来不寂寞，过去是、现在是、未来亦是。  
呵呵，没想到已然高傲如他还有那么可爱的时候，这么平静的答应他的为难，哎呀，脸上连办点尴尬之色都没有呢，他该说什么呢？眼下逼人做出违反内心事情的是他，要是他还有点良心（但打从一开始就没了）就应该说我只是跟你开开玩笑罢了。  
但某一方面又得逞似的喜悦，终于要实现了，得到你的计划，是吧？即使坏掉了、腐朽了，剩至连眼泪都冻结成珍珠，他想要这个男人的「愿望」，一直没有改变过。

由于双手还被该死的锁链绑着无法自由，脖子上的那条链子另一端放在黑色皮制手套上，更为了离开此处，小巧脑袋甫在男人双腿之间依照男人的指示舔弄着，敛起厌恶之心乖顺的服侍男人。  
生涩的舌尖在欲望中心徘徊，连想也没想直接含进嗜咬，报复性的听到男人微微抽气声心情顿时大好，水漾金眸阖上，沿着柱型滑行游动，在狭窄的口腔之中描绘出它的样子，温度越来越躁热。  
男人低下头看着可爱的人在此臣服，内心最后一点理智用力压下推倒他的冲动，他可不想在这边先输了，但是满室的细碎水声跟呼吸声是最诱人的低声呢喃，媚魔就在耳边倾诉爱语。  
莫过于他醉人的樱唇，还有身上淡淡的香，以及被制服的轻巧模样，温柔的包覆的湿热感，一而再再儿三的挑战仅存的理智。  
把持不住难奈之下，快感倾泄在他身上，溅了一些在他本来就已经污秽的衬衫上，略微喘气收敛心思，偏白引人疯狂的面容扯出恶质的笑容，黑色皮手套抚在纲吉肩膀上，正当想施力下压的同时，身下人开口：  
「没想到骸也是同性恋呢，真是大出我所料。」  
看着纲吉得逞的笑容，瞬间什么兴致都消散，勾起冷淡的笑容淡然的开口，「少说笑了首领大人，」利落切断纲吉手上的链子给他自由，「您以为您比得过女人吗？」  
「谁知道呢？给我衣服我要洗澡。」转转被拴住许久的手腕，老大不爽的站起直接朝浴室走去。  
还要洗澡？敢情是来渡假的吗？  
「彭哥列……您还想逃出去？」  
在打开浴室门扉时，听到这句纲吉停顿一下，接着愉悦笑开对前来搭救他的骸比起中指，「这是你的问题。」

哎呀，有人似乎生气了。

「呵呵呵。」一直都这么有趣呢，纲吉。

一踏入浴室脱掉衣服的泽田纲吉立刻把浴室的水开到最大，淋了一身，让自己从发稍到脚彻底浸在水中，低下头让莲蓬头的水流满全脸，直到受不了才在水中大口喘气。过了一阵子，才恍然要把所有污秽的东西吐出来一般，用手指挖着喉咙干呕，而所有的声音都隐密的藏在流水哗啦之下，门外只听到不断坠地的水声。  
这样持续了好一阵子，茫然抬起头时瞬间撇见镜中苍白颓丧的面容，那种深层无力感突然的控制了所有他脑中还可以叫理性的思绪——  
「哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈——」  
该死，是谁规定着他的宿命？可怜的泽田纲吉啊，你最爱的人你还是无法保护。  
握住拳头使出全力朝令他恼怒的镜面奋力敲击，框啷声响镜子干脆的裂成两半。  
但是这样还不够，还是可以看到厌恶的倒影，  
框啷——  
一下又一下的用力敲击，直到握拳的手已经满是玻璃碎片，从手上落下如小湾流涓汐的红朝，直到流了一地，刻苦铭心，才再也克制不了的，安安静静的流出一滴眼泪。  
他曾在最尊敬的家庭教师坟前发过誓，他这一生不再软弱哭泣，他要做到一个称职的首领，保护所有眼前之人，不再发生如他一般的故事。  
可是彻彻底底完完全全的失败了，双手连祈祷都嫌肮脏，那又该如何保护？  
那么，  
就只剩下芮塔，是一定要找到。  
芮塔……  
赌上所有，这次一定……。

纲吉再次打开浴室时已经过了约半钟头，表面上不动声色，但六道骸知道他刚刚再浴室里面早就大力的发泄一顿。  
「衣服。」  
金红的双眸不带感情的问着，六道骸只是轻轻笑着便拿出一套白魔咒的制服给他。  
洁净白色的上衣和白色的窄群，无疑是女性制服。  
「这是什么？」漂亮的眉毛拧起，高傲的提出疑问：现在他是老板六道骸是手下。  
「啊，」恍然大悟的看着纲吉手上的衣服，「真是抱歉首领大人，还漏了一样东西。」空手拿出一顶漆黑亮丽中长发的假发，无视对方生气的脸孔，直直递给他。  
「先不要生气，您知道的吧？您的样子掩藏越多越安全，特有东方人脸空加上体型很容易被认出来，难倒您还想留在这里？」  
「够了。」不是很爽快的阻止六道骸的唠叨，原地大方的换起衣服，快速的套上衣物戴起假发，最后六道骸为他披上一件厚外套，还贴心替的把吉穿好的衣物头发整理妥当。  
直到着装完毕然后他才突然对六道骸开口：  
「给我一把手枪。」  
「枪？我没记错的话您倒是最讨厌那种东西呢，不用您引以为傲的火焰吗？」这句话无疑是嘲讽。  
泽田纲吉嘴角勾起，就像积了一日的乌云终于露出蓝天一角，淡淡的笑起，黑色长发使他看起来偏了些许女性化，但还不至丧失男性的气度，黑发摇曳英姿爽朗的说道：「都牺牲成这样，要是还使用火焰不就立刻表明我的身分？」  
橙色纯粹的火焰——大空，是只有命宿之人，人群当中的佼佼者才能拥有，除了白兰之外，米尔菲欧雷要是出现第二个橙色火焰的使用着，那更可以确定使用者的身分。  
「说得…也是呢。」拿出银制手枪安妥的放在纲吉手掌上，没看漏任何一个拿到手枪纲吉安心的笑容，直觉性的没想更深，直到日后才发现，经历六道轮回之人也有看不破的谎言。这是以洞悉人心深刻的六道骸他第一次所没看破的第一个谎。  
这个时候，六道骸是相信着他确实可以拥抱了眼前之人，他朝纲吉伸出右手纲吉和平的覆上左手，这样很好，六道骸想着，因为黑色皮手套透过来的温度，是那么温暖到引人鼻酸。

三、  
六道骸领着纲吉安静的离开米尔菲欧雷，他们两个在雾的伪装之下几乎是大摇大摆从正门离开，本来离开米尔菲欧雷之后六道骸准备了其他的藏身之所，但在纲吉说了一句最危险的地方就是最安全的地方下，他人停在米尔菲欧雷总部所在的城市里，并没有走远。  
在贫民区内找到一间尚可以住人的屋子，这里巷道宽广路面铺着石砖，两旁住屋的外观如今虽然破旧残破，但隐约还是能看的出当时的气派，此触曾经是繁华之区，然而被世人遗忘之后只剩下被社会抛弃的人们才居住于此。  
最终让六道骸冒险停在这个危险之地的原因是纲吉的身体需要休息，离开米尔菲欧雷之候纲吉昏睡了三天才醒，他的身体状况差到不只是很糟，而是到了奄奄一息这种程度，让六道骸彻彻底底感到恐惧。  
泽田纲吉就像离开温室的白玫瑰，当初在米尔菲欧雷地下房间活动自如十分有精神的样子宛如假象。  
不要吓我，彭哥列。  
全数心思这一剎那收放在这个瘦小苍白的他身上，什么事也做不了，只能静静的等他再次转醒，盯着纲吉平静的睡脸时在钟摆滴答声等待下，他有那种错觉，纲吉不会再醒来。  
他立刻被自己的念头惊讶到忍不住干呕。  
焦酌、不安、恶心，身体比心还诚实，用理智封锁那念头的同时连双手都麻了，整个人彷佛被催眠，静静的如化石坐在床边动也不动的等待着，没有能力也不想要做其他事情。  
他等着纲吉睁开眼睛的时刻。

三日过去，泽田纲吉才转醒，眨眨明亮的眼眸之后，气若游丝的他笑着对骸说早：  
「早安，骸。」  
「……您终于醒了。」  
「我睡了很久？」抬头看窗外天色灰蒙蒙一片，是夜晚。  
「……也没有多久，五个小时左右。」  
「已经睡了五个小时了？」掀起棉被慌张的爬起，但随即被六道骸按住。  
「不好好休息您想干嘛？」  
「我还有事情没做完。」  
「还有什么事情？」他苦笑，那么的收敛语气中饱的火焰，「彭哥列十代首领已经死了，什么事情都已经该死的结束，你到底要不要放过自己？」板起对方的脸强迫他四目交接，当初听到这人的死讯表现是十分平静，然得知的冲击波澜和痛楚都盖在雾的谎言之下。  
朝菌不知晦朔，蟪蛄不知春秋，人类的生是多么脆弱又短暂无常，只是，泽田纲吉你还这么年轻。他以为他还有时间陪着他，漏了那三秒看顾眼光天空就已经倾倒，连同他的世界！  
「什么事情……都没有解决，」洞察到骸心中的痛苦，泽田纲吉微微笑着安抚骸直至他态度软化下来，「彭哥列十代首领的确死了，可是，泽田纲吉还活着。」  
伸出双臂，如同满天星空缀落般整个人上前拥骸入怀。  
「所以，骸，请不要难过。」  
「……呵呵呵，你还是一如往昔般的天真，纲吉。」  
这么一个简单拥抱的动作就带给他很安心的感觉，纲吉还活着，而且还活的很好，从温暖的体温就可以证明。  
两人身高差所以纲吉的头只到骸的胸口，骸他闭上眼睛，埋入纲吉肩颈，在这个纲吉看不到他的时候眼泪无声无息的滑过脸颊。自己还是有懦弱到哭的时候。

「……对不起。」纲吉很轻很轻的说着。

让你担心了，对不起。  
让你痛苦了，对不起。  
——也让你久等了。

还有，连接下来所决定的事情……  
「哈哈哈，不管我怎么做都改变不了您的决定，对吧？」皮手套掐在纲吉瘦弱的双肩上，两人拉出距离。  
「啊？」  
「那么先让我拥有你一下子，也不过分吧？」  
自问自答没有想得到纲吉的响应，捧起渴望十年的脸强硬的撬开唇吻下去，这个时候，世界瞬间停止运作，四周的景物、记忆以及期盼以他们为中心旋转。  
不能说出口的、藏起来的、压抑许久的全部都暴发出来，疯狂的亲吻。  
他的愿望太深层，所以发作的时候无法停止，怎么可以承认呢？他爱着泽田纲吉这件事。比鱼爱水更需要、更亲近，他可以忍耐，可是不能不爱；他可以毁灭了整个世界，但是他的世界不能没有泽田纲吉。  
点滴碎光会穿过轮回寂寞的夜晚，淡淡橙色的荧光比整个星空更美。  
你知道，究竟我有多「爱」你吗？泽田纲吉，超越男女之间的爱、超越同一性别的爱，不是欲望的反应而是真实的信仰。  
这个吻加深到双方都感到窒息才分开彼此，渴望了他一眼，又紧紧的拥在怀中。  
费尽一切心力好不容易才找回来的他就在这里，不再是梦中的幻影，那么真切的在眼前，如果世界上有神，那一定在此时此刻出现了。  
「骸……」  
「不要说话。」  
即便过了一万年，这刻短暂的温暖，还是会清晰的存在六道骸的五感中，如同不会凋零的水晶玫瑰。  
所有的感官的只铭刻泽田纲吉这一个人。那么踩过那条界线一下子不过分吧？在下个天亮之前，请留下一点回忆，让我有独自在黑夜等待的勇气。  
动手除去碍事的衣物，脱下衬衫看到手臂满满针筒插过的红点，心脏紧缩了一下，小心翼翼的抬着吻上伤痕。  
「还会痛吗？」  
纲吉摇头。  
「可是我很痛。」找不到你、无法实时救你，好痛好痛。  
「我——」正要开口的时候嘴就被堵住。  
「不要说那些讨厌的话。」  
「……。」  
存在此时的氛围已经没有办法用语言来形容，文字越描写的概念就越限制原本的意涵，不要思考、停止理性运作，跟我一起下坠到甜美的地狱吧，泽田纲吉。  
艳丽的嘶叫声回荡满室，眼泪不是因为痛苦而流，激情猛烈的燃烧在脸颊、胸前跟四肢，视线朦胧乱成一团只剩下那一双闪烁的眼睛，张狂急切的证明爱着与被爱着，一样幸福。  
你不会听见我对你说我爱你，但是我会用我所有的信念去实践这个信仰。  
吻从脸颊滑过，若有似无的移到锁骨、白皙的胸膛到粉嫩，指尖一根根探入最羞涩的地方，优雅又淫荡……望着底下的人眼睛泛着泪光倒映出自己的双眼，瞬间纯暇干净到他们回到了从前，便忍不住垂怜更加以疯狂，以时间证明所有消失的美好。  
泽田纲吉没有太大的反抗，他从以前就知道了些什么，纵使六道骸整个人就像每年飘散不真实的花千树。  
东风夜放花千树，星如雨……  
而他也很久很久以前就在童话故事书本翻开的第一页时，他就孤傲站在红灯笼破散垂残之地安静的等他回首，他一直，都是那么无声的——等着。  
一眼就好，无意间回眸你就会发现我。

没有任何心理障碍的性爱是满满的热，他记得他紧紧抓着六道骸的肩膀用力嘶喊要更多，但要更多什么却又完全不知道了。而六道骸听着他的反应更用力进出，薄汗滴在发稍，不知道是出于怜悯还是更深一层的悸动，泽田纲吉捧起六道骸的脸吻上。  
许下的愿望到底有多少？欲望到底有多深层？他已经不想知道，顺着当下的直觉跟着快感，爱爱爱，做爱做爱做爱，不思考不思考不思考，因为他「 」。  
只泄了一次仍尚未餍足，相拥离开之后温度更显得空虚，所以还要更用力更爱的抱着彼此直到末日，掌心握不着细砂那就用水来留住它吧，我的爱是不死的神话。  
他再次朝这个渴望的身体膜拜，让吻痕遍及全身甚至到大腿内侧，连耳尖也不放过，才情色又挑逗的含入吐弄，感觉到他的青涩的颤抖，他就可以得意的笑出。  
「只有这方面你仍然像个孩子，纲吉。」  
「你再说一次就换我在上面。」  
泽田纲吉依旧是帝王。

四、  
他是被清晨的鸟叫声与金色的阳光叫醒，晨曦曙光透出永恒宁静的画面，光线柔柔的拂过他的脸，金红眼睛眨眨，他醒了。当他想要从白色床上把自己撑起时，却发现身体难以动弹，有双手紧紧还抱着他的腰。  
六道骸睡得很熟。  
泽田纲吉眨眨眼，感到有些湿润，骸这家伙到底多久没睡了？他真的是很担心他。一手卷住蓝色柔顺长发还故意的编起成蓬松的辫子，对方仍然没有转醒的迹象。

「我走了。」  
简单梳洗完毕，戴上那顶黑色假发跟帽子，披上外套，泽田纲吉头也不回的离开。

直到人影消失在清晨的阳光底下，六道骸才闷闷的开口：  
「慢走，彭哥列。」  
纲吉再也没有回来。

六十三号酒店是当地不起眼的酒馆位在人群混杂的巷弄之中，残败的倾颓的外观在一排光鲜霓虹灯闪转下，彷佛是一种刻意。  
但是经过好奇想进去喝杯酒也是不可能，门口附近一直都聚集一群流氓地痞，在靠近的时候那群人就会缠上你，反之离远一点就没事情。  
事实上这间酒店是专门招待黑手党的酒店，只有与黑手党家族相关人事才进得来，走过一楼伪装成普通酒店的门面——小弟们都窝在这里喝闷酒想美人，上楼下楼之后别有洞天，装潢不只是金碧辉煌。  
撞球、赌博、博奕、品酒等各分在不同楼层，但是只有够有头有脸的人物才上得了七楼：天堂海岸，此处是男人的梦想乡，贩卖着女人与毒品，只要你拿得到这里的入场卷，就得以享有国王般的殊荣。  
米尔菲欧雷生化科技负责人杰诺瓦斯，在白兰突然间派出家族重要干部六吊花去世界各地执行重点任务后，作为家族后勤重要干部的他，如今收到天堂海岸的邀请函。  
他略有些耳闻六吊花是执行机密寻人的任务，找谁？嗤之以鼻，自从彭哥列十代首领死去之后，还有哪一号渺小人物需要今日势力最大的家族倾出全数高层战力去找？  
总之总部少了那些顶层的干部，他也忽然得到一人之下万人之上的荣耀，每每在总部里走动的时候，不论是谁都需要对他行礼。  
他最引以自豪的天使再造计划十分成功，在短短三日内达到白兰的要求让天使重生，这点受到白兰的肯定，在组织内的地位提高不少，进一步的野心是要让天使成为家族强力的兵器。  
今天九点他准时进到实验室先操练天使动作一小时，十点收到报告数据库疑似被侵入，于是花三小时责骂下属，然后再去看天使运作一小时，再骂下属三小时才心满意足的离开本部，手捏紧入场卷前去六十三号酒馆。  
一路上他享受着帝王的待遇，从有专车到米尔菲欧雷迎接他不说，各种形形色色的女人——冷艳、知性、火辣、可爱…等，争先恐后抢着伺候着他，他在大笑中一口干尽粉红香槟，心情大好说还说些冷笑话惹得全场银铃笑声连连。但是还不够，他想，醉醺之后脑袋反而更清楚，他看着这些涂着红绿胭脂阿谀奉承的女人，就心生厌恶。  
这些女人的灵魂发臭，她们身上的粉味让他想吐。  
老子要真正的女人！不是这些训练出来的妓女！喝醉了或着权力感让他肆无忌惮的大声嚷嚷，推开在他身边的女人们。  
啊？负责的管事呆楞，他第一次遇到有人讨厌天堂海岸的女人，立刻谴下这批女人，换上另外一群，来来回回换了三次但都没有杰诺瓦斯满意的。

个个都是臭婊子、妓女、趴在男人裤管边的贱货！喝醉的他口无遮拦手在空中乱挥，快给我女人！快！  
敝店所有小姐您都看过了，有满意哪几位——  
话还没说完，就被酒泼了一身湿。  
闭嘴！还有她老子没看过！叫在那边弹琴的女人过来，老子要见她！

管事对杰诺瓦斯行个礼之后走到茱莉塔旁（GIUDITTA），被告知的茱莉塔听了管事的命令从三角钢琴走过来。一头乌黑如深邃夜空的长发和小脸上琥珀色的双眼及怡然温驯的微笑，一瞬间抓住了杰诺瓦斯的呼吸。  
眼波流转之间透彻如水，举手投足又是那么适宜有礼不造作，走动之间气息是同春天不沾染人工香料的甜，以及无法类化独一的气质。  
「您好，我是茱莉塔。」声音不同一般女性高亢聒噪，但让微醺的杰诺瓦斯听了不刺耳，这短短一句话就压下了在场所有的女性。  
只消一次四目相接，他就知道他整个人已经为她倾倒。  
「我……我、那个、可以陪我喝酒吗？」刚刚的气焰完全消失，杰诺瓦斯安安份份的端坐虚问着。  
茱莉塔仍然站着，柔柔说着，声音悠扬就像一首曲调：  
「我不喝酒，但我对您有兴趣，也许明天您也能来听我弹琴。」  
恭敬的歉身离开。  
望着那娇小迷人的背影离去，留下来的杰诺瓦斯觉得他真得来到天堂海岸。

等到茱莉塔走回后方休息室时，之前被换下的女人们的叫骂声不用太近就可以听得很清楚：  
「她以为她是谁？明明是烂人还想装什么圣女？」  
「令人觉得恶心！」  
其他女人气愤的纷纷加入口头上讨伐茱莉塔的行列，什么无耻、不知先来后到、做作恶心甚至更难堪的词语都出现。  
听见这些语言的茱莉塔不怒反笑，在大开的木质门扉上轻叩两下，对在场的人示意她的到来。  
这家伙还有脸出现？本来她们不关门的目的就是要用语言毁谤她让她知难而退，没想到她还笑得这么自然、美丽。  
「在场的各位女士，晚上好。」漂亮高贵的古意大利文流利得让人吃惊。  
茱莉塔把两颊的鬓发往后拨，只留下几珞发丝在白皙中性美的脸上，然后笔直的朝一开始大呼的女人走去。  
「喂！妳、妳想干麻？」  
轻笑之后揽腰用力吻上，就像品尝甜点般的亲吻，两人分开之后茱莉塔邪佞的舔弄唇角，「感觉还不糟？」  
「呜！」被吻的女人感到自己被轻薄了，羞涩的掩着自己的嘴巴。  
茱莉塔没说话，只是神秘的笑着，一手抓住她的手把她拉入怀中，略微弯腰在她耳盼低喃，「不要生气，要是气坏了我可是会伤心…呦？」才把她松开，在对全场女性轻笑招呼，才转身离开。  
这瞬间的笑脸让每个人心头小鹿乱撞，那是一抹英气横发的笑容，配上茱礼塔中性的脸蛋真是帅得过份，更本能性的察觉，茱莉塔瞬间发出的气息，远远凌驾在她们之上。  
「赌上生存，人不分贵贱。」茱莉塔声音淡淡在室内悠转着。

自从那日之后杰诺瓦斯每日必到六十三号酒馆洒钱听茱莉塔弹琴，在一首首肖邦过后茱莉塔会泡起茶听他说说话、聊聊天什么的，如同要好的朋友。  
「您真的十分厉害呢，」茱莉塔边说话边为杰诺瓦斯酌茶，「年纪这么轻就有一番作为拿到天堂海岸的门票，直到前阵子我还以为有资格拿到入场卷的都是些年过半百的色男人。」端正的坐姿，秀丽高雅的面孔，茱莉塔笑容可掬的说着。  
杰诺瓦斯听着听着有种飘飘愈仙的感觉，情不自禁的搔脸：「也没有这回事，这年代都是英才倍出的年代，死去的彭哥列十代也才二十四岁，我的家族首领白兰也是很年轻的人。」  
「白兰？」茱莉塔脸上别于一贯优雅，惊讶的说着，「难道您是指米尔菲欧雷的首领白兰先生吗？原来您还是米尔菲欧雷的高层干部，真是太厉害了、呢。」  
「过奖了，」他端起茶豪迈的一饮而尽试图掩饰过于漂浮的心，「妳对黑手党这么熟悉，也对黑手党有兴趣吗？」  
他半是开玩笑的问着，而茱莉塔却出他意料之外大方的承认：  
「的确是很有兴趣，不可讳言在这里弹琴始终是跳板，我的最终目标是复仇，所以对黑手党很感兴趣。」不隐瞒直率说出。  
「复仇？什么样的人恶劣到要妳这么美貌的女子不惜代价的复仇？」他刻意好奇问道，换得她一阵轻笑。  
「什么样的人啊——」顿顿，左手撑着完美线条的下巴云淡风轻的说，「要是给他一个形容词，那就是宛如品味下流的血腥小丑，这样的男人。」她又往杰诺瓦斯更倾近一点。  
「我能帮上忙！」他握上茱莉塔的手，激动的说着，「身为米尔菲欧雷生化科技开发总负责的我，可以把妳安插在我们家族里面！」  
「生化科技？」  
「米尔菲欧雷十分重视这项科技，人体基因细胞的改造，还有无臭无味药品的研发等，一定可以帮妳完成复仇的愿望！」  
「呵。」茱莉塔猛然抽身，双手还胸翘脚的整人靠在沙发椅上，脸低垂至掉下来的浏海把她的表情盖住。  
「找到了。」声音突然变成男性温实的嗓音，已经不是女性的低哑。  
「茱莉……塔？」察觉到不妙的时候，「她」已经一脚踩在水晶桌面上，银色的手枪抵上他的眉间。  
「说，」丝毫都不容人拒绝的霸道口气，「BE407天使再造计划中的女主角芮塔在哪里？」  
「什、么？」杰诺瓦斯重重得吃了一惊，怎么回事？难道先前入侵数据库的是这个女人？但BE407跟天使再造计划有可能是数据库外泄时候的名词，可是「芮塔」这两个字完全没在数据库、甚至没有在家族数据出现过啊！  
优秀的头脑此时迅速的思考其中关系，他知道「芮塔」这个名词是在实验室听到白兰用「芮塔」称BE407实验体，整个家族会喊天使为芮塔的也只有白兰……灵感一闪而过，所有破碎的片断组合起来，眼前这个人，茱莉塔就是白兰要找的人？  
「妳…你的问题我不会回答——」  
「喔？想死呀？」作势打开保险拴，居高临下的注视他。  
「不想死，但我说出口，后果也……」死路一条。  
终于有人注意到这个角落的骚动，管事的看一眼就大喊保全，训练有素的黑衣保全立刻把茱莉塔团团围住。  
「茱莉塔，快放下妳的枪！」管事气急败坏的吼着。  
但是「她」完全没有理会，仍旧询问杰诺瓦斯，「不说吗？」  
「我绝对不会说出任何不利家族的情报！」说的下场一定是被白兰杀死，但是现在那么多人围着茱莉塔，他还有逃生的机会。  
「是吗……」放弃的语气很干脆不再逼迫，「那么换问你问题，芮塔，她还好吗？」语气松软了下来。  
「天使？她、她很好，」吧？  
「……如果是真的，那就太好了。」  
「她」又柔柔的笑起来，有些很悲痛的情绪混杂在这苦涩的笑容之中，瞬时让所有看见的人都入迷。不持枪的手往头发一拨，乌黑长发顺便被跩丢在地，露出原本柔软褐色的发丝。  
黄橙金红的双眼，蜂蜜色的头发还有传说东方人的体型——杰诺瓦斯惊吓得目瞪口呆，脑子糊成一团不能思考。  
「不可能……」”他”应该死了，但是这种天然高贵的气质以及跟传说吻合的长相的确也只是他……   
死去的彭哥列十代首领！

「您，」震慑之下不由得口气诚惶诚恐，他几乎想要下跪叩头，「不是，已经，死——」  
纲吉比出噤声手势，左手的食指贴在玫瑰色唇上，「你很聪明，但也只猜对一半。」枪口移开杰诺瓦斯，双手举成投降状，他转身朝管事轻声说道：  
「可以的话也请你们把枪都收起来，我不想让无辜的你们受伤或器具破坏等造成贵店的损失……而且暂时我也还没有曝光的打算。」  
「你、你想干嘛！」管事虽然想要镇定但语气保藏恐慌，现在的状况可是15只枪口对准”他”！但为什么”他”还可以笑的这么无关紧要，好像不把这些枪当做一回事！而这些日子他们所见到如同月光女神的茱莉塔真的是这名男子所扮演？  
谁是茱莉塔？还是真的茱莉塔也死了？还是这是茱莉塔跟这名男子的共谋？越来越混乱越来越模糊，干脆不想，总之先拿下他！  
悄悄移到茱莉塔的视觉死角，颤抖的手拿着手枪要开枪那刻时，只见茱莉塔对天花板发射一枪，发出凄厉碰撞声后，那枚子弹竟然打穿他手上的枪管。  
怎么可能……？没有进行瞄准等动作就可以看穿子弹反弹路线这么精准的打上他手上的枪？这种看透力……这么想的时候让管事他整个人毛了起来。  
「给我开枪！」  
「住手！」出声阻止的是杰诺瓦斯，「绝对不能开枪，不能伤害他，他是……」语塞，”他”到底是谁？  
见状，泽田纲吉顺手推舟的开口，「感谢你，杰诺瓦斯先生，那么诸位晚安了。」行礼下台，就在众人混乱中目送之下离开。

「杰诺瓦斯先生？」管事小心翼翼的开口。  
「快！蠢猪们快追上去！生擒他！他是米尔菲欧雷首领白兰通缉的人！」气急败坏的指着出口嚷嚷。


	5. 上帝已死

「我发现他了，BOSS。」  
杰诺瓦斯虔诚的跪在家族首领白兰杰索跟前，带着满载功劳的得意笑容盯紧地面。  
那个男人，白兰杰索现在一派悠闲的坐着，三个阶梯注定了来者只能下跪仰望，他不是淡淡荥光，而是整个黑暗的总合体，即使他从来没有不笑过，紫罗兰色的眼睛弯弯新月，也不会有人胆敢挑战他的任何一点权威，假笑的王者，多么从容、自在但满满的不可违逆。  
「喔？」坐在倚上的白兰百般无赖撑头吃着日式点心，漫不精心的开口，「找到谁？」  
「您现在再找的人……死去的彭哥列十代首领！」  
「哈哈哈，真是有趣的笑话，」好似某些关键词勾起他的兴趣，他大笑着兴味的放下手边的和果子，本来只专注在食物上的视线转到了来者，「说说看，你怎么知道我找的是他？」  
「是，回Boss，是天使，他叫天使『芮塔』。」  
杰诺瓦斯对他的回答很满意，这个大功劳看来是有希望让他挤身家族的六吊花行列之中，也许他可以成为白兰心腹，啊，权力、金钱、财富、名声……他握着重要的钥匙。  
「你说你发现了这世界上绝无仅有的白蔷薇，在这个城市？」

白蔷薇？虽然不解，但他点了点头。

紫罗兰色的眼眸亮了起来，手指抚过似笑非笑的唇面，像是在确认些什么，「你做的真得很好，这么多天我第一次心情如此飞跃。」笑意更深，白兰杰索示意杰诺瓦斯来到他面前。  
「Boss？」始终保持低下的身态，小心翼翼询问白兰的意思。  
「再过来一点。」  
「是。」  
低头俯身再往前踏一步，白兰将手伸到杰诺瓦斯外套口袋里面，用指尖捻出只有扭扣般大小的金属物体。  
「这是？」  
「发信器唷。」白兰愉悦的回答。  
「发、发信器？」脸色瞬间刷白。谁放的？哪时候放的？难道是”他”？  
「纲君的邀请函我确实收到了。」爱恋轻吻手中的发信器，黑暗中白兰冷冽的笑了，「现在，我应该该给你什么奖赏？」

「白兰大人……！」  
杰诺瓦斯乞求低怜的看着白兰，终于要得到一人之下万人之上的荣耀了！这么想的时候，银色黑枪闪过眼前，连走避都不及就眼前血花四绽，当场气绝。  
「果然，只要想到你曾经看过我的白蔷薇就很难让你活着呢，」拿出纸巾擦干喷溅到脸上的红踢走脚边的尸体，把发信器放入口袋中，他瞇起双眼愉悦的笑着：  
「现在，依照剧本该让天使出场。」  
一切都还在他的计划之中。  
不会让你离开我，纲君。  
我要你主动回到我的眼前，因为……

你是我的。

离开68号酒馆的泽田纲吉不断在巷弄间奔跑穿梭，兼不时回头留意是否有人从后方来袭。  
这次还真的是稍微闹过头了，追兵多到甩不开，果然不应该逞强把枪丢掉，跑了这么久体力早已透支，就快连自保都没有办法。  
一阵晕眩感使他没有办法在狂奔，侧身拐入巷中躲藏，「……该、死。」右手倚着墙面忍下身体强烈的不适感，缓缓蹲下，他还不能再这里被抓，绝对不能。  
意料外的原本于后方追袭的脚步声散去，但他已经被追上了，就在状况最遭的时后，来者还是一个善于隐蔽气息的高手……该怎么，逃？  
仆扶着墙面试图躲藏，但身体却不听使唤，额头冒着冷汗，一时不查脚绊了一下便整个人倒在地上。  
「发现目标，泽田纲吉。」一道女声先进入到他耳中。  
纲吉抬头看到来者：稚嫩的女声，呆板又美丽的面孔，完好的四肢，柔顺银灰色即肩的短发……当初看见的残缺跟伤口恍若幻觉。  
她，又完好又真实的出现。  
「芮塔……。」

她置若罔闻，纤细的双手举起长剑指在纲吉的眼前：  
「束手就擒，这是命令。」  
「芮塔，我是纲吉！妳不记得我了……？」  
「泽田纲吉，日本人，前彭哥列十代首领，死于白兰杰索的手中。」不带感情机械性的响应着，湛绿色的眼睛里没有人的温度，「你是Boss下令要活抓的目标。」  
已经没有自我意识了吗？长剑不留情的朝他挥来，勉强闪躲几次但剑风越发越犀利，甚至到空手无法招架的地步。  
「芮塔，他们对妳——」做了什么？这样悲剧的生命白兰你要玩弄到何时？  
他不能对芮塔出手，现在也没有多余的体力，视线越来越模糊，只靠本能性的闪躲。  
瞥头一看，右手边是一条河。

今天的天色阴冷，风吹来都是冰冷的湿凉，稍早的时候还下了一场雨，整个城市湿湿冷冷的令人很不好受，不过六道骸的脾气还比这讨厌的天气还坏上一些。  
独自在街上游荡着，被天空飞过的老鹰啸声吸引注意，在街口停驻一下抬头远望。  
「天气真冷……」鹰划过只剩下寂寞的天空，看着灰色的天色，又觉得更冷了一些，下意识的双手插到黑色风衣口袋里，想要温暖一点。  
距那、个、人离开，已经是第一百五十一个小时，整整十一天，就这样音讯全无消失的干干净净，泽田纲吉，再过份也要有点限度。  
在于泽田纲吉要是不呼唤六道骸他是找不到他的，他只确定纲吉还没离开这个城市，眼下只能随意在街上乱转碰运气，恰巧附近的人交谈对话让他产生兴趣：

「北区的人说追丢了，叫我们赶过去！」  
「快走！」  
街上的气氛很明显变了样子，原本悠闲的街头紧张了起来，黑手党们突然成群出现，拦下其中一人”询问”知道了有人大闹大名鼎鼎的68号酒店，而被势力最大的家族米尔菲欧雷通缉，赌上里世界的荣誉，黑手党家族势必要让这个家伙好好付出代价。  
「长相呢？」六道骸忍下阵阵不耐烦——任何可能的线索他都不放过。  
「中等身材、来路不明，头发是褐色，数据上头也不是给的很清楚。」  
「很、好。」果然是他，也只有那个家伙才做的出这样的事来！咬牙左手握拳打在路边的墙上街角墙面倏地凹出一个破洞，看着四处像跳蚤乱窜搜寻的黑手党们，他要早一步把那只呆蠢首领抓回来！  
六道骸跟着黑手党的线索往北走，一路上加以误导情报，让这群人找到别的地方去。  
这时候天空又飘起一阵细雨，气温又将下不少，六道骸顺着台伯河岸，直到圣天使堡前的桥上，顺着一尊尊天使雕像，他看见纲吉就在桥不远的尽头。  
一个女人朝他不断挥剑，纲吉不停的闪避被逼退到河边。他受伤了？六道骸思咐着，因为只是这种程度的攻击纲吉没有理由只能守。  
然后接下来的一切都发生在一瞬间，突然的纲吉猛然朝他望上一眼，即使隔着这座桥六道骸也能看清楚他的笑脸，接着他弯腰一闪，纵身落入在春寒料峭的河水里。  
「泽田纲吉！」  
他立刻脱掉大衣跟着跳入河中，迅速游到被河流淹没载浮载沉纲吉的身边，等到把他拖上岸的时候纲吉已经全身冰冷失去意识。  
这怎么可能……拥有橙色火焰的黑手党教父也会像普通人一样毫无反抗能力？  
普…通人……？立刻被自己的念头吓着。

抱着纲吉的六道骸加快步伐，俊秀的脸上布满黑气，「你别想死，泽田纲吉，」他吻上他冰凉的唇抱紧他，「就算到地狱我也会亲手将你接回来。」

橘黄色染血的天空飞过几只乌鸦，四处无不是肃杀之气，纯洁的百合开在尸骸之上，敌人的战铠与长剑都覆上一层干涸的血。  
血特有的铁锈味挥散不去，泽田纲吉望着黄昏独自一人站在最后凄凉的战场。好静，一点声音也没有，夕阳的余光打在金属透出噬血的冷，消失的光线取代的是冰冷的永夜。  
一把把等身高的双手巨剑笔直的倒插入土里，六把巨剑不自然的围成一个大圆，剑身上金属银光印出一个个出生入死伙伴的名字：云雀恭弥、狱寺隼人、山本武、蓝波、六道骸、笹川了平。  
骑士们为了守护王而死去，连吊悥的玫瑰都枯干碎成暗红千绪。

我不接受！  
他喊了起来，他是为了与伙伴度过一年年的夏日烟火、赏冬日之雪才踏进这个世界里，他不是说过大家要由他来保护的吗？这样的结局他不接受！

啊。瞬间反应过来。

原来，死的，是、他啊。

倏地睁开眼睛，好像挣扎了很久喘了口气，刚刚景象是梦吗？连死亡的味道还这么清楚……  
唔，头很痛，身体十分僵硬，环顾四周之后脑袋也清醒了不少：他现在躺在陌生的铁床上左手吊着点滴，房间唯一出入口铁灰的门没关拢，说话声窸窸窣窣从门外传进来。  
「……最好的办法是把他送回去——中毒很深没有任何解药可以…我很疑惑这家伙怎么能撑到现在，毕竟——」  
「住嘴！」是六道骸的声音。  
「你这个佣医你知道他是谁吗？他是彭哥列大空，你医不好他就等着陪葬！」  
「彭、彭哥列？可是刚刚先生您说他只是——」  
「住口！他是最差劲的黑手党，怎么可能会失去死气之火！」三叉戟指在医者的颈上刺出红色血珠，「一个字，能不能医好他？」  
「我、我……」

「骸。」  
只消一个字就打断六道骸的动作，泽田纲吉不知道哪时候下床，斜站倚靠门面，用着淡定的但又不容拒绝口吻开口：「让他走吧。」  
「纲吉，你醒了。」  
点头。  
「刚才的对话你都听到了？」  
「大略听到一点。」  
「……所以，在我找到你的时候你的死气之火已经无法使用，你才会跟我要枪？」  
「再更早前就已经无法使用。」  
「那为什么……」冷静迈开脚步走到门边钳住他下颚，「不告诉我？」声线压下了所有愤怒与不安还有一丝颤抖，看着他清丽无动于衷的侧脸就感到一股庞大的哀声在悲鸣。

说谎者，你还有多少秘密没说出口？

「就我的直觉而言，我大概快要死了。」没有控诉没有悲愤，宛如接受所有命运的不公，平静的对上六道骸异色双眸。

轰一声，地面整个被劈开。  
「亲爱的首领大人，您知道您在说什么吗？」  
你怎么可能死，你怎么可以死？  
「我知道。」回复是冷漠。  
「不，您根本什么都不知道，先前您的死讯就让彭哥列上下——」  
「那我的确不知道，」打断六道骸，「但是，我知道你在想什么，骸。」毫无畏惧的澄黄色眼底印出六道骸悲愤的脸。  
握紧的手松开，六道骸一言不发的看着泽田纲吉。  
为什么你一直想着要离开？为什么不多留一下子，只为我！  
他从前就一直鄙视懦弱的人类只会祈祷，只会不切实际的许愿——那是没有能力的弱者才会这么做，没想到他今日也沦落到这个地步：  
泽田纲吉，请待在我身边，好吗？  
高傲如他确也永不会开口，愚蠢问着不会得到想要响应的答案，这方面他太了解泽田纲吉这个人，和他无聊软弱的坚持，他轻叹，还要压抑胸口里的所有情感。

良久，他才再次开口：「我会跟您到最后，直到您完成您想做的事情。」  
「谢谢你，骸。」  
「这生永远都是您的雾之守护者，彭哥列。」  
为了把真实收放在潘多拉之盒中所以小心伪装，把内心狂乱的情绪收拾干净之后是失去了表情——最美好的与最丑陋的他将此时遗失。  
他跪在泽田纲吉面前对他行礼，他是轮回受宿命痛苦之人六道骸，他也知道总有会跟泽田纲吉分开的一天，只是时间早或晚的问题。  
但是，彭哥列……你还如此年轻。

那可悲宿命却可笑的成为希望，要是世界上有神的话，我第一次也将最后一次请求，我跟泽田纲吉的牵绊是死亡无法带走，我愿意生生世世寻寻觅觅，直到再次见到如光和煦一般的明天。  
二、  
后来，密医谢落帮纲吉做了一次完善的检查。  
本来还以为这位密医经过六道骸的恫吓之后会伺机逃走，没想到他留下来，还坚持尽可能的帮助纲吉。  
白兰替纲吉注射的药物完全压抑了死气火焰，这剂药物既是毒药也是解药，它吞噬了所有体内波动，但只要继续施打就不会致死，而纲吉离开米尔菲欧雷已经是第十八天，原本硬发动死气火焰造成孱弱的身体早就无法负担药物的毒发。  
这药物有个漂亮的名字叫雨蝶，雨天被淋湿翅膀的蝴蝶是不会飞的。这是米尔菲欧雷特别开发的特殊药品，也只针对大空属性的火焰用户有效，道上流传出一些样本，但都在缺乏大空属性火焰的实验体下无法进一步分析，也没有彻底的解药。  
不论是继续施打药物，或等药物毒发，泽田纲吉都失去他的火焰。

谢落如实的报告泽田纲吉的身体状况，撇去泽田纲吉的身分不说，他对于这样身体状况还能面不改色的忍耐度彻底佩服。这名少年，即便是黑手党教父，现在身染毒发理当是十分痛苦，要是平常人也早就忍不了毒发自尽了，他却可以平静的笑着，要不是额间冒出的冷汗还完全看不出他正在隐忍。  
「彭哥列十代首领大人。」  
「先生，」纲吉温柔笑道，「你不是彭哥列家族的人不用这么称呼我。」  
「不，十代首领您不明白，当初您在Pompei取的当地小家族地盘时，救了我们全家！」  
Pompei？当时好像是要取得贯穿整个意大利贸易路线才拿下的小镇。「帮助你们只是顺势，彭哥列高层曾经一度决议要毁掉那个小镇。」  
「但是不论如何，我和家人活的是事实！十代首领大人，如今外界谣传您已经死亡了，我能在这刻苦的时间略尽绵薄之力为您效劳，一定是神的旨意！」谢落激动的说着眼神有着狂热，「十代首领大人，您相信有神吗？我相信、十分相信！因为您的存在证明了神启！」  
「相信……吗？」  
身后的六道骸闷呵了一声。  
「你怎么说呢？我的雾之守护者。」  
「神吗？」妖艳异色双眸一闪，「如果彭哥列您的存在证明了神启，那么我则刚好相反——我如是证明了神不存在。」  
「……这么说也是有道理呢。」  
神超越人类的不是能力不是智慧，而是远远高于世上所有存在的时间，往返生死时光不腐朽之人，得到了永恒时间终将为”神”。

「十代首领大人，您不相信神？」  
窗角透过的碎光染上他的金黄发稍，纲吉微微一哂，这时候的笑容也只能用倾国倾城来形容他的清净高雅，双手只是随意平放在腿上又不失优雅，拨开遮住面容过长浏海，长长的睫毛也盖不住眼底中的光彩：  
「我相信神的存在，身为现实主义的我，再也没什么能撼动我的信念。」  
现实不是没有信仰，而是信仰先于现实。  
「我相信我的火焰、我的觉悟，」相信自己的意志力，「那么，神必然在其中。」  
承担了所有世界之恶的男人，那么就在地狱之中还是这么柔软与温和，琥珀眼神中的压抑内敛成沉稳与平静，他跟着信念的狂狷不停的急行，并将所有荣耀献于家族：从一世手中继承而来华丽古老的Vongola。

这就是黑手党君王的答案。

不是狂妄自大的否定，也不是盲目崇拜的迷信，而是以自身——人的力量，证明『神』的存在。  
「您果然是神启……」谢落自然的跪在纲吉脚前，这种气度和气魄，不是一个年纪只有二十五岁的青年能拥有，「十代首领大人，给我时间，我一定想办法帮您弄到解药！」  
「只能三天。」不假思所给出这个时间。  
「三天？这点时间做不了什么事——」  
「以我对白兰杰索的了解，三天之后，他会把意大利的每吋土地翻过来。」这也是他还能撑住的最后期限，而对他状况想必十分了解的白兰，想必会在他死前把他找出来。  
「先不管解药，」六道骸插话，「把那药调出来让彭哥列轻松一点，这家伙差不多该到极限了。」  
「我想我还没那么脆弱，雾之守护者。」  
「我想也是。」彷佛对待易碎的瓷娃娃，六道骸十分轻柔的把纲吉拥入怀中，「先休息一下吧，我的首领，时间到了我会叫醒您。」  
「那就麻烦你了。」眼睛闭上时，随即昏厥在六道骸的怀中。  
六道骸也不顾身边还有谢落在，打横抱起纲吉瘫软的身躯，拨开遮在眼睛上的浏海，看着思念的脸一时无法忍耐，碎吻落在他精致的面容上，「我的Vongola……我的Sawadatsunayoshi——」  
「六道骸先生，您一定很敬爱您的首领吧？」  
「他的确是我的神、我的信仰。」

我讨厌阴天，要是没有阴天就好了。

「六道骸先生，那他也爱您吗？」  
「……他爱所有人，唯独自己不爱。」

要是天空不会被遮蔽，光不会消散就好了。

忘了，六道骸的美学是不会自欺欺人的许愿。  
「这就是彭哥列的大空。」  
你与我依旧只是无力的凡人。因为就是在浩瀚的蓝天之下，才显得人类渺小；也只有在神膝前，天空只是万物之吹息。  
那么世界最病态的事情，就是人爱上了不可触及的蓝天。  
六道骸小心的把纲吉放回床上，其中呵护不言而喻。等待放定盖上了棉被，谢落拉出纲吉藕色手臂，在吊上点滴。  
「希望他可以睡得安稳。」  
雾之守护者大人……也许有个方法——」谢落跪在地上，颤抖的开口：

也许有个办法泽田纲吉不会死。  
每个人都是如此自私，爱着首领的雾，您可以成为首领的盾，不是吗？  
要是首领死了，守护者活着也没有意义了，不是吗？  
因为是卑微无力的人类，想抓住仅有的天空才会自私，死的不是我爱的人，这样就好了——  
所以请您代替首领死亡吧。

这个世界不能没有天空。

「愚蠢的人类。」六道骸不削的笑着，「你以为我是抱着怎样的决心来见他的？」  
让在黑夜中徘徊太久，那个寂寞的影子一点救赎之人；也许，可以说是一切之人，那么此生此世再也无法取代，也不愿意。  
『我欠那个女孩一个约定。』

泽田纲吉，你已经付出了太多，就让我替是恶鬼的你完成这个微不足道的小小心愿。  
最后只剩下一个小小的问题……  
果然还是会嫉妒。  
不管哪时候，你都不会只属于我。  
「你先走，我要向他道别。」  
谢落示意的点头，拿起瓶瓶罐罐离开这里，他有他要做的事情，而且还必须要找到解药。这样很残酷没有错，但是这是最好的方法。  
「彭哥列……」  
谢落转身之前，听到的是六道骸深情之低语。

药物发挥了功效，本来睡得不是很安稳的纲吉眉头已经纾缓，胸口规律的起伏，呼吸虽然还很微弱，但已经好了太多。  
真是好笑，他六道骸也会有想要牺牲自己的一天，这样的想法不就是跟泽田纲吉一样的软弱？  
不是因为一切只是浮梦，所以也没有什么非得强求，但曾几何时，他也被泽田纲吉的天真感染？他过去染上名叫绝望的绝症：麻木的生活、混浊的声音，那么，没有泽田纲吉的世界，他不接受。  
集合世界中最美与最丑陋的潘多拉之盒早已被打开，希望与绝望那就是摧毁人心最强大的武器，一但关上了盒子，则同时丧失了世界最美丽与最丑陋的所有。  
「……因为我没有勇气可以等你了。」  
已经没办法在没有你的世界等你回来了，我不想再次挖开划满伤痕的心藏，只确定是否还为你跳动流血；我不要为你在寂夜里如怨鬼般飘荡等待着，只为了在听到你的声音。  
「是你的话会原谅我吧？」  
是你的话一定能体谅我的心情，然后包容我吧？既然不管如何我都无法拥有你……那么代替你死亡就是我的愿望。  
六道骸握着纲吉微凉的双手，过着一生血腥的他也学会露出平淡温柔的笑容，他轻轻的把纲吉额前的浏海拨到一旁，很淡很轻的烙下一吻在他干涩玫瑰红的唇上。  
这样再见不只遗憾，却心里满满的，他知道他是要做一件有意义的事情。  
有过又被遗忘的情绪，是因为泽田纲吉才再次找回来。请赐与他永恒的光荣与平静，如王者加冕时的谦卑低下，他才可以在决定分开的时候，不会同弱者感伤的流泪。  
「我走了。」  
再三眷恋的回首，这一去，要全身而退根本是不可能。  
迎向光走出门外，室内只剩空调抽风的运转声，六道骸任何讯息都不留下，干净洒脱的离开。

在六道骸跨出在暗巷的砖房时，第一眼是明媚的日光，他忽然感到这个世界的景象好像变了，从过去单调的黑、红、白突然转变成他没见过的缤纷热闹景象：有小贩的说话声、鸽子拍动翅膀的声音、汽车划过路面的声音。  
他路过街角，花了一欧元买只意大利冰淇淋，又买下路潦倒画家的罗马风景，顺便替想买画的观光客夫妇拍张照片，他们说他们来自日本。有几个女人朝他搭讪，他笑着说他有喜欢的人并秀出纲吉的照片：

「欸，好可爱的男孩子唷！」  
「看起来好像未成年？」  
「呵呵呵，这是几年前的照片，现在的样子比较不可爱了。」他的口气充满溺爱的怀念，这样的人，就是他一直看着的家伙。  
「吶吶，怎么没有跟他一起出门啊？」  
「因为他生病了，所以我出门替他买药。」  
「哇，你们感情一定很好……」  
「是呢。」幸福又悲怆性的笑脸，他用着此生最温柔的口气说着。  
「那么快去买药吧，时间耽误了就不好了。」  
「是啊，先生，祝你们幸福！」  
会的，将会来的。他会亲手实践。  
道别这两位女子过后，六道骸将身上的黑风衣幻化成黑色斗蓬，戴上斗蓬上的帽子巧妙遮住他的脸：他是雾，真实又虚幻的雾；他在，同时也不在。  
怎么样的选择都是需要勇气，他只不过是在短痛与长痛之间选择他可以忍受的选项。而你还如此年轻，泽田纲吉，所以千千万万，请你活下去。  
那么，白兰‧杰索，好好睁大眼睛看吧。  
不要移开视线，彭哥列雾之守护者将再次华丽演出！  
我不会成为你的剧中戏、掌上偶，我要扩大这个舞台，让你反而成为我剧本中的配角。  
你该死很久了，白兰‧杰索，就让我这个轮回六世之人温柔的带你下地狱吧，带你到到最幽暗的世界忏悔，永远不会有见到光的一天——这是我六道骸对你的小小、祝福唷。

三、  
罗马‧米尔菲欧雷总部。  
现代化高耸的建筑，以上市企业掩盖，白兰杰索让黑手党成为新科技与经济结合的产物，利益为目标，强大武力为手段，这样黑白两道经营的体系的的确确让他成为里世界的新国王。  
现在，他位于五十三楼的休息室中俯望整个罗马。  
罗马政府为了维护当地观光资源，是不准许任何建筑物高超过圣彼得堡，但白兰却应是在这个两千年前就已经繁荣的古地，建立起他的帝国。  
今天他的心情特好，早上起来吃了一大盘色拉，中午吃了咖哩饭跟拉面，现在，他站在玻璃窗前看着如低贱蝼蚁在地上爬动的人。  
「你知道我的耐性，纲君。」紫罗兰色目光如炬。  
就像施展咒语，一个意想不到的人就这么大刺刺的出现在米尔菲欧雷的总部正门前。  
身披黑色素面斗篷的男子，面无表情的站在防卫重重的大门前，虽然斗篷盖住他部分头发跟表情，但是众人依旧立刻明白来者是谁。  
「我跟白兰‧杰索有约。」

「他不是——」  
「不、不会吧……」  
「要拿下他吗？」  
「白痴，你打的过？就算我们全部上也没有胜算！」

众人你一句我一句的不该如何是好，没人敢主动向上通报，但也不敢放这人进来，是人？还是鬼？所有人都被这名仅有二十五岁的少年宛如钢铁沉重般的气势震摄住。  
他就像众人景仰的星空，盛大波兰不可触极又是所有人心中的向往，他的存在本身就是神话，他如同最瑰丽的梦境，不论是恨他会是爱戴他，自然而然的就会对他屈服。  
他脱下那块黑色斗篷，柔顺的头发跟明亮的眼睛表明了他的身分，再也没有人挤上前拦住他，惊讶之余目送这个家伙旁若无人的走进来。  
啪啪啪——  
先是响亮的拍手声传来，接着是白兰从阴暗的长廊里走出来。  
「你回来了啊，纲君，真的很守时喔。」  
「……白兰。」  
「稍等一下，在叙旧之前还有些事情要处理，」他转头朝着身后幼瘦的身影，也是这样大动作才让众人发觉白兰背后还站一个人：  
「小芮塔，这里有多少人？」  
「回Boss，除了客人之外还有二十三个人。」芮塔制式化的回答。  
「嗯，二十三个人啊……有点多不过无所谓，除了客人之外清场要清干净喔，小芮塔。」  
「是。」应话当下，身如剑身矫健的跳出去，细长的银刀不犹豫的把同一家族的伙伴杀毙。

求饶声、死前的叫声比悲怆奏鸣曲还更震撼人心，可爱的脸庞被血花沾染，芮塔如一只蝴蝶在腥红血花中翩翩起舞，直到大厅没了人气，她才停下来。  
甩掉银剑上的血，面对这么多人瞬间的死亡，她毫无表情。  
「做得真美呢，小芮塔。」白兰再次拍手，而芮塔只是静静的站着。  
「没有外人了，那么我们打开天窗说亮话，」白兰拉了张椅子雍容的坐下，双腿交迭，「不惜让你乔装成纲吉来见我是什么理由呢，骸君。」如此悠闲的语调与眼底浓浓的杀意形成强烈反差。  
「呵呵呵，我的乔装这么好识破吗？」紫色烟雾一散，六道骸手着拿三叉戟走出来。  
「终究你不会是他。」  
「这么说也是，」他冷笑，「我至今都不想成为黑手党。」  
「提醒你一下骸君，今天我的耐性不多，所以他在哪里？」  
「你问了一个好问题，我今天的确是带一个小礼物给你，」他挑眉，「今日早晨，可爱的纲吉已经死了，想必他的身体状况你最清楚，所以我好心的送他上路……像这样。」无所谓朝自己太阳穴比了开枪的手势。  
「哈哈哈，这真是个有趣的笑话，骸君，但你认为我会相信吗？」  
「要不要相信是你的自由，那家伙既然死了我的目标也就没了，」顿顿，异色双眸不比语气般的从容打量，「那么尽了他的愿，拯救那位迷失的小女孩。」  
「他死了？」  
喜怒不形于外的白兰这时候连从容都不假装，话语没有从前的戏谑，用着睥睨一切的双眸怒视六道骸。  
「何必问我，杀了他的人是你，白兰．杰索。」他嘲讽的讥笑着。  
「他不会死。」肯定句。  
「事实上他是被你杀死了，自我欺骗也该有个程度。」

又静默了下来。  
白兰面色凝重上下扫视六道骸，对上他讥讽的异色双眸，他判断他不是说谎。瞇起双眼，在一个程度上六道骸是他最讨厌的人，他抢走他的白蔷薇！  
「那么，已经准备好付出从我这里夺走纲吉代价了吗？骸君。」他站起来。  
「代价？哈哈哈！」六道骸仰头大笑，「你似乎一直都搞错一件事情了，呵呵呵，泽田纲吉已经是我的了喔，他的尸体埋在只有我知道的地方，而且，当初，是他呼唤我救他！」  
笑意发狂，六道骸高傲的继续说着：  
「他需要我，白兰‧杰索，你在纲吉心中什么也不是。」  
「——而那些又跟我有什么关系？」  
别于六道骸的意料，白兰用一种平凉调侃的口吻回应。这家伙被否定成这样，他也不失控吶。  
「骸君，你在嫉妒。」  
「没错，我嫉妒所有转移泽田纲吉注意力的东西。」眼尾特意撇向芮塔。  
「看来我们两个是同病相怜呢，该怎么说那句话——嗯……同是天涯沦落人？」  
「呵呵呵，容许我拒绝你的好意，我不跟黑手党结党。」  
「那好话至此，骸君，麻烦你先到地狱看看那处是不是已经变成天堂了，因为我将送下『转移泽田纲吉注意力』的所有东西到那个地方呢。」  
「也许，是你会先去确认。」  
戒指的火焰如巨浪奔流燃烧着，两个人站在相同的立场却又无法容忍彼此共存，

「请去死吧。」是他们对双方的祝福。  
那么就请神来裁判，是谁可以跟着挚爱走到尽头呢？

她睁开眼睛，是只有几丝云朵的蓝天。  
整个身体是轻浮在海浪上，摇摇、荡荡。  
她偶尔会听到远方传来的声音，但也只是朦朦胧胧的片词，她不了解意思。  
实际上，她连自己是谁也不知道，大半的时间她都是静静的沈睡着，沈睡的时候她是安心的，但安心的理由是什么？她忘记了。  
静静的睡在这个地方，偶尔醒来的时候，会绕上这个小岛几圈听着海潮声然后继续睡下去。  
但是，  
某次她在如镜面的水波上看到一个青年的时候，她就好难安稳的睡了。  
那个东西叫做恶梦，又不知怎么回事，全身痛了起来：眼睛、手臂、腿、小腹……好痛、好痛啊，她知道错了，可不可以不要再痛了？

隐隐约约的，她耳畔响起男人狡猾的声响：  
『可爱的小芮塔，妳要亲手杀死他喔！』

痛、痛、痛。

『芮塔。』  
会有人用这么温柔的语调跟她说话吗？  
好痛好痛好痛，眼睛彷佛被刨开、双手好像被扯断、双腿已经瘫痪在地。

『我会带妳离开。』  
你是谁？是恶梦还是想伤害我的人呢？我什么都做不到，连想保护自己也没办法，那你要带我到哪里？我哪里都不想去！

『芮塔——』  
昏昏沉沉，只要把耳朵摀住就听不见、只要把眼睛闭起来就会看不见。

蓝天消失了。  
大海消失了。  
小岛消失了。

她倒在虚无的一端，四周是全然的黑暗，好安静……这样就够了。

芮塔舞着长剑剑气冷冽流畅无间段的朝六道骸攻击。  
六道骸一方面要不让自己被芮塔伤到，又要不能伤害芮塔还要对夺了白兰的命，这让他早就遍体鳞伤。  
「骸君，被纲吉保护的女孩杀了是什么感觉？是不是又让你更爱了小纲吉一点？」紫罗兰色的眼睛中只有发狂。  
武器碰撞擦出响亮火花，六道骸没有把握赢得了白兰，但最起码要将他逼疯。「哈哈哈！我爱他到愿意为他死！」你孤身一人在无边的梦境之中徘徊吧！  
身体会损毁，鲜血会流干，但是六道骸不会真正死亡。因为约定好了，他会来找他——即使粉身碎骨。  
「痛。」芮塔突然开口。  
正在攻击的芮塔停来下来，就让六道骸有机可趁杀到白兰面前。  
「好、痛。」身形摇摇晃晃，纤细的手就要连剑都握不紧。  
「芮塔，快把客人杀掉！」  
「杀……」她眼睛脆弱又虚幻，宛如在大雨之中迷路的小孩，但还是乖顺的握剑，只是动作不再流畅矫健，像在发呆。  
黑色风衣已经被血浸湿，白兰能力太强，很干脆的倒在地上，等着白兰给自己最后一击。  
看着白兰疯狂的脸越来越近，他笑着并呕出血水，他保护了纲吉，就让纲吉仍然活着的秘密随着他的死带到土中。

啊，果然还是嫉妒，可以跟他继续运转的世界。  
「没有我的允许就想轻易死亡吗？骸。」

泽田纲吉推开门来了。  
跟着光从容又华美的出现，皮鞋轻吭踩响光洁如镜的大理石地板，白色合身的西装衬托出他的眼睛与发色，额前低垂的一绺褐黄浏海也掩盖不住金红双眸中的坚定自毅，希望不曾消失，和煦又强大。  
「纲吉……」六道骸讶异，他怎么会在计划要成功的时候出现？  
「小纲吉！」白兰动作比他快，看着纲吉走进来的时候便立刻冲到他面前，「我知道你活着唷，我知道你不会死……」  
带着想念跟占有，他想把纲吉拥入怀中的时候，纲吉却拿起枪冷漠指着白兰的鼻尖。  
「放了六道骸跟芮塔，白兰，还有不要随便碰我。」温厚苍冷的声线，全身散发拒绝的美丽，要是拿花来比喻的话，那就是白色带刺的蔷薇了。  
「为什么？你回来不是原谅我了吗？」  
「不，」瑰丽的红唇说着最伤人的句子，「你不值得被原谅，因为就连神也抵不上芮塔痛苦时的一滴眼泪。」  
澄黄色的眼睛平静的望入白兰的眼中，而白兰的回答是手握枪柄往下抵至自己的咽喉：  
「我不会错，因为这世界都是我的，包括你。」  
左手轻轻的抚过白兰的脸颊，低声呢喃，「那么就有一个地方错了——」松手留下了银枪，纲吉走到六道骸旁边蹲下，「你没事吧，骸？」  
「你、您…怎么……来了？」  
「我刚刚说过我不允许你死，而且如果你这样死了，我也不会原谅你。」  
「……。」  
「芮塔，」白兰的声音从背后传来，「快把那个家伙给杀了。」  
「Boss，『家伙』是指？」  
「六道骸！」他近乎歇思底里，指着倒在地上的人，大吼：「就是那家伙，快给他死！」  
他无法忍受让泽田纲吉转移视线的存在！  
芮塔闻声又再次举起了剑，脚步虚实不稳的往前走，「杀……——？」  
「芮塔，」泽田纲吉起身走到芮塔面前，轻捧起她的脸很温柔的开口：「妳该醒了。」  
哗——银刀向下一划，纲吉迅速的往后跳。

好烦好吵！  
芮塔摀着耳朵甩着头。  
明明眼睛闭起来了，可是还看到刺眼的阳光；明明耳朵摀住了，还听到阵阵怀念的声音。  
让她无声的待在黑暗中就好，有光的地方她不习惯。  
「好、痛……」她用着哭腔说着。  
只要执行指令就会安静了。  
只要服从命令就不会痛了。  
只要听话行事，就不会伤害到自己了。  
「好痛好痛啊！」  
银刀胡乱挥舞，她要执行命令杀了六道骸但是那道光太强，她看不见其它的人。  
「芮塔，冷静一点。」纲吉把手按在芮塔瘦弱的肩膀上，但还是无法拦下她疯狂的行径。  
「好痛苦……我不要我不要！」她用尽全力甩开纲吉，朝六道骸冲去，在空中利落的翻了一圈，落地的同时细剑会完美没入六道骸的身体。  
伴随芮塔的尖叫的是隐没在泽田纲吉身体中的长剑，所有事情都发生在电光石火之间，纲吉扑上前抱住芮塔，而高举的剑也同时穿过他的心脏。

噗通、噗通、噗通。

心脏正在跳动，芮塔抬起呆滞的小脸，迷惘对上湛亮干净的眼眸。  
嘴角流出一丝鲜血，但他还是笑着说：「找到妳了。」  
双手无力的垂下，涣散的眼神逐渐聚焦，她被某个人紧抱着好温暖，  
「你是、谁……？」内心的悸动无法停歇，所有思绪开始混乱转了起来：她是谁？他是谁？杀人的是谁？那是梦吗？亦或是现在才是一场梦境？  
「依照约定……我前来接妳，芮塔。」  
但是从六道骸以及白兰的眼光看过去，纲吉身上的白西装，已经是刺眼的腥红。  
下一秒，纲吉瘫软跪在地上，脸色更为苍白，连红唇都失去血色。  
「纲吉！」不顾身上伤势，六道骸冲上去顺利接住纲吉。  
慌了、乱了，脑袋肿胀不清，他笨拙脱掉黑色皮手套想压喷血的伤口，可是双手一直颤抖，平常精明自持的脑袋被『不要死』三个字侵蚀。  
「泽田纲吉？」  
白兰像梦游一般走过来，紫罗兰的眼睛不敢阖上，紧紧盯着纲吉绝美的侧脸。  
脚部滑过，光洁大理石板面多了几滴水渍。

泽田纲吉以「他人」之死，为白兰的世界揭开序曲，即便终点是悲剧，他仍为神的预选填下了句点。  
连话都说不出来，躺在六道骸身上的纲吉示意的对白兰眨眨眼睛，抽动嘴角微笑着。  
「我们一起走向地狱，」白兰也跪在纲吉身边，自言自语，「我们一起走向天堂……」  
所有人的在场都秉住气息，沉默是唯一的声音，突然的，芮塔先哭了起来。  
「不要……我不要——」

她不要纲吉死，  
她其实很喜欢光，只是一开始不那么习惯，  
她怕痛，但为了纲吉痛一点是没关系，  
「对不起，都是我忘记你了，对不起，都是我太没用了……」  
小脸泪痕斑斑，泪水让她连纲吉都要看不清楚，「对不起对不起对不起！」  
小手被冰凉的大手盖上，透过朦胧的视线纲吉朝她笑着。

你没有错唷，芮塔。  
错的是利用妳纯真善良的我。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」  
再次动动双手，嘴角抽动几下。  
「女孩，他叫你不要哭。」开口的是六道骸。  
「嗯！」很快的把眼泪擦掉，虽然眼泪还挂在脸上，但芮塔还是勉强的笑了。

「看……」  
纲吉用最后的力气说着，抽动食指往上比。  
「看？」  
抬头往上看，头顶是天花板，什么都没有啊。

不对。

下一秒，灰暗的天花板开始融化，从正中心开始感染，蓝天逐渐显露了出来，越来越辽阔——突然的，他们在一大遍的如茵绿草上，风轻扬绿草微晃。  
而天空好蓝好蓝，蓝到好像随时我们都会坠落到这片天里。  
就在他们此时被天空之美吸引眼光的时候，泽田纲吉噙着笑意闭上了双眸。

是啊，请抬头看看这遍美丽湛蓝的天空吧，我们都…一直活在这么漂亮的天之下呢——


End file.
